The Lost Spartan
by Exile650
Summary: This story revolves around a fictional cast of characters of my creation. It is set in the Halo universe, but the story does not involve Master Chief or any of the other main characters from Halo 1, 2 or 3.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reveille 

0600 Hours January 25, 2530 (Military Calendar) Epsilon Erindani System, Reach ODST training facility Planet Reach

"Get up soldiers! Its time to go to work." Ordered Sergeant Strauss, "We have a long day of training ahead of us." Opening his eyes Mark remembered were he was. In a reclusive training facility in planet Reach, the newest members of the ODST were training. "Why am I doing this again...?" Mark asked himself. "Because you want to be the best," a familiar voice responded. "OK Michelle, why are you here?" Mark asked while getting up from bed. "When we were kids, you were the only one who would look out for me; I'm just here to return the favor." "You were the only one who would even talk to me when I first got to the Orphanage, it was the least I could do." Mark finished putting his uniform and put his hand on her shoulder and said "listen, you don't have to do this." "Neither do you," she responded, taking his hand off her shoulder. Mark started again, "I know, but I want to do this, I don't want to be known as just another Marine, I want to be the best..." But before could finish his thoughts, Michelle cut him off. "And I want to be there when you become the best. Because like I've told you before, you seem to be a magnet for trouble, and it's my job to get you out of it..." "Hey, you two! Get moving, were ready to go here!" Strauss' voice boomed in the Barracks. "Yes, sir!" they responded, then got out of the Barracks and joined the other soldiers.

"OK people, I've got news for you. Apparently Dr. Halsey thinks her little experiments are going to give us some competition. But we aren't going to let that happen now are we?" Sergeant Strauss asked his soldiers. "Sir, no sir!" His soldiers responded. "Good, because from now on, playtime is over people, we are going to have some fun." The looks of the soldier turned from hopeful to nervous. Michelle broke the by asking "permission to speak sir?" Strauss turned to her, "granted." "What exactly do you mean by fun?" Michelle asked him, nervously. "Glad you asked Meyers," Strauss reached for his pistol, drew it and pointed it at her, "By fun I mean live ammunition." Everyone took a step back, except for Michelle. She simply stood her ground in front of Strauss. She knew that's why he had made her team leader, because she was the only person alive who was not afraid of him. "OK sir, what is our objective for the day?" She asked. Strauss put away his weapon, and with a grin on his face began to move to the jungle, an obstacle course designed to have every possible type of terrain a member of the ODST might find themselves in, and then some. "You people have been through the jungle more times than I can remember, so I'm sure you know good places to take cover in. This exercise will test your ability to function under fire, wearing full gear. You won't be getting a weapon however. That part comes later. Now go to the armory to pick up your jump suits and suit up, we will begin the test in at 1000 hours." There was a sigh of relief among the group. They still had about 3 hours left before they would have bullets flying over their heads. Everyone had a nervous look on his or her face. Everyone except for Mark. "Finally, I'm really going to be pushed to my limits," he thought to himself. Michelle broke the silence again, "OK people, you heard the sergeant, get to the armory and suit up." She walked over to Mark, who was the last person to begin heading to the armory. "So, what do you think about this?" She asked him. He looked at her with a grin on his face, "just like Strauss said, we are going to have some fun."

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories (or lack thereof)

1500 Hours April 1, 2525 (Military Calendar) Epsilon Erindani System, Marathon Medical Center Planet Reach

Mark was 14 years old when he woke up at the Marathon Medical Center. His parent had apparently been killed in a car accident. Not only that, he seemed to be suffering from amnesia due to this accident, he didn't know about anything before he woke up in a hospital bed, surrounded by strange instruments, not knowing who he was. He was greeted by a man named Matthews. Matthews briefed him on his situation, were his next destination was, and what his name was, Mark Tyler. "I'm really sorry to be the one to have to tell you this Mark, but you are on your own know. We have arranged for you to be placed in an orphanage until someone adopts you. Until then… there isn't anything anyone can do for you" Matthews voice was cold, there was no felling in it. "When am I leaving?" Mark asked him, his voice was very tired. "You still have to recover; you were in one hell of a wreck." Matthews put his hand on his head, "just go to sleep right know, everything will become clear in time."

Mark was awakened rather rudely by one of the nurses, though it wasn't her intention. "Looks like you are better now; you didn't have any broken bones from the accident. You just had some burses and scars that needed time to heal." Her voice had genuine concern, something that Mark appreciated. "Can I get up yet?" Now his voice was full of vigor. "If you think you can manage it" she told him. Mark got up from his bed; the cold floor gave him a jolt. He still had some burses, but they didn't hurt anymore. "What time is it?" Mark asked the nurse. "It's twelve in the afternoon, they clock is right on the wall there" she pointed at a clock on the wall. "How can that be? I woke up at 3 before." She looked at him with a smile, "You have been asleep for 3 days now." "3 days! It felt like an instant." "I'm sure it did. I have to go inform Mr. Matthews that you are awake now, if you need anything, press the button by your bed." The nurse began to move to the door, the turning to Mark said "by the way, my name is Emma, what's your?" "Mark, my name is Mark Tyler." "Mark, that's a nice name. Well then, I guess this is goodbye, I'm moving to Earth tomorrow." "Goodbye" Mark told her as she left his room.

"Good, you're up" Matthews's voice was still cold and emotionless. "I'm taking you to the orphanage today. Are you ready to go?" Mark looked at Matthews with a cold look, "Like I have a choice." Matthews grinned, "There is always a choice Mark, you just need to learn to look for them." Unlike before, there was emotion in Matthews's voice when he said that. Mark was beginning to feel better, he's right; I still have a choice, he though to himself. "OK, let's go. I'm ready for anything." "That's great, life gave you a second chance, don't let it go to waste."

It was a few hours before they arrived at the orphanage. When they got there they were greeted by headmaster Abigail Logan. She was a tough looking woman, but her eyes were calm. "This is going to be your new boss" Matthews said to Mark. You are going to have to answer to her from now on." Mark shook hands with Mathews before he left. "Oh, and one last thing Mark, don't go and get yourself into trouble OK." Mark looked at Matthews as he was leaving, "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

End 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Higher Calling

1200 Hours November 14, 2529 (Military Calendar) Epsilon Erindani System, El Salvador Orphanage Planet Reach

Mark had spent the last 4 years in an orphanage. There he had made friends, and lived a relatively calm life. But there was something missing, something he needed. Things never changed in the orphanage. It was always the same routine everyday, get up, head to the learning center, eat, recreation time, it was all a schedule now. Every now and then people would often show up to either adopt one of the younger kids, or just to stir up Mrs. Logan. Recently however, more and more military people had begun to show up. They were hoping to recruit some of the older kids in into their respective corp. The Navy and the Marines seemed to be the most persistent of the groups. Mark saw a lot of his friends join both groups, looking for adventure, looking for escape.

The military had intrigued Mark, but just being another soldier was not something he was looking for. That was until they showed up, ODST, Helljumpers; the elite of the marine echelon came recruiting. Mark had seen regular marines, and while he was impressed with them, they were nothing compared to these men and women. There was an aura about them, like they could do anything at any time. Their presentation had been filled with the amazing feats they had performed. Even the way they entered the battlefield was amazing, dropping from the atmosphere into the combat zone. "Are there any questions?" one of them asked. Mark stood up, "How do I join?" he asked.

Mark spent most of his free time by a fountain in front of the orphanage. It helped him to think, to gather his though of the future, trying to figure out what to do. "I though I would find you here" Michelle said, then sat next to him. "Thinking about what to do next," He told her, "Maybe I will join the corp." "But why?" she asked him "we have a great life here, why throw it all away?" "Because it's not for me" he told her "It's just not for me." She stood up and faced the orphanage, "that settles it then, we'll both join the corp." Mark turned and asked her "Both? What do you mean both?" She looked at him, eye to eye, "Someone's got to keep you out of trouble." Mark smirked, by now he was used to Michelle treating him like a child. She was one of the only people he truly trusted with his life. But sometimes, her constant mothering was irritating to him. "You know Michelle, sometimes you really piss me off. This is my chance to get you of here…" "And you think I want to spend the rest of my life here? She asked him. "I want to get out of here too, but I don't want to be out there on my own." She paused to gather her thoughts. "My parents died too you know. I know what its like to be all alone too. I don't want either of us to go through that again. That's why I always want us to stay together, because we are the same." Tears were running down here eyes now. Mark stood up and hugged her. "I didn't know you felt that way, I'm sorry." "Its OK" she told him, "I've never really told anyone how I feel." "I'm glad you did" Mark told her as he let go of her. "Lets get out of here together then, let's go out there make a name for ourselves."

With that declaration, they both joined the Marine Corp. After Basic training, they were ready to join the ODST, to become Helljumpers.

End. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trial by Fire 

0950 Hours January 25, 2530 (Military Calendar)

Epsilon Erindani System, Reach ODST training facility

Planet Reach

"Ten minutes people, role call time!" Michelle's voice boomed through the armory. Everyone was really on edge now. Their live ammunition test was now only 10 minutes away. Mark however, was feeling utter excitement. He loved this kind of thing, pushing himself to his limits, seeing what he was capable of. Michelle began calling everyone's names: "Pierce Rogers, Lowell Foshay, Richard Davis, Brian Franco, Steve Braden, John Bianga, Charlie Haskell, Theresa Chaser, Tina Nelson, Seamus Blake, and Mark Tyler. Is everyone ready to go?" "Yes Boss Meyers." They all said in unison._ Boss Meyers, I wonder where that came from_? Michelle though to herself, ever since Staff Sergeant Strauss had made her team leader, everyone had started calling her Boss Meyers. It didn't bother her however, she was just curious. "Good, relax for the next 10 minutes, were in for one hell of a test at 1000 hours." She then walked off a sat in a desk, took out a piece of paper and began to study it.

Mark walked up to Michelle, who was looking over a map of the Jungle she had made herself. "You're one hell of a leader Michelle." She looked up at him; her brown hair was tied in a short ponytail, she had a smile on her face. However, just by looking at her eyes Mark could tell she was nervous. "I've been going through this whole thing in my head for a while now" she started, "I think I know how we can get through it. There are some good places to take cover, now all we need to know is what our objective is and…" Mark cut her off, "We'll figure it out when we get there. Just relax while you still have time." Michelle gave a sigh, "yeah, I just want this to be perfect." "It will be" he reassured her." "Speaking of which, what time is it?" Michelle asked while checked her watch. "Oh, shit, we got to go people!" Everyone got up and they all headed together to the Jungle together.

They all got there just in time. Sergeant Strauss was there to great them. "Glad to see you all, are you ready?" "Sir yes sir!" "Good", he told them. "This is where everything I have taught you will be put to the test. Your objective is to capture the flag in the other side of the jungle and bring it back here to me. There is no time limit." _Good_, Michelle though to herself, _that should make it easier to think_. "OK people, let's get going!" Michelle called to everyone, she was the first to enter the Jungle, Mark was the second, and everyone else followed.

They came under fire the second they entered the Jungle. The roar of automatic weapons surrounded them. Tree branches and leafs were blown away. "Keep you head down and keep moving!" Michelle ordered, "We are heading for the Pit." The Pit was a large trench; it would provide great cover, unless the gunners were moving. Everyone jumped in regardless. "Charlie, Brian, since you two are the quietest, I want both of you to head for the flag first, when you have it, give it to Mark's group. Mark, Lowell and Theresa, I want you to tail them, but don't give their position away. When they give you the flag, get it back to Strauss. Everyone else, follow me, were going to be the decoys." Michelle's orders were muffled by the ongoing fire, but everyone still heard her. "Yes Boss!" they responded. "Good, when I count of three, we move… 1… 2… 3!" They all headed out of the Pit, ready to face the Hell that awaited them.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Into the Blaze

Mission clock 00:00:10 (D: H: M)  
The Pit, Planet Reach

Ten minutes had passed since the test began and the already Mark had gotten used to the sound of gunfire. MA5B fire had replaced the birds' constant singing. Mark, Lowell and Theresa were keeping pace with Charlie and Brian, just like Michelle had asked the too, but it seemed like they were taking all the fire. "Damn it, this must be part of her plan." Mark spoke out loud. "Well, Boss Meyers does know how to think ahead," Lowell answered him. "What I still don't understand is just how does the Boss expect us three to take the flag back to Strauss when we are the ones that are being pinned down?" Theresa asked them. Mark told them, "We are just going to have to wait and see."

"Boss, what are we up to?" Pierce asked Michelle. "Simple" she began "we are going to get ourselves some guns." "You serious Boss!" Seamus screamed, "just how are we supposed to do that?" "While Mark, Lowell and Theresa are out there acting like idiots like usual, we are going to find each gunner, disarm him, and use his weapon to provide covering fire." "But Boss, I though Strauss said that we could use guns in this test?" Tina asked her. "Strauss never said that, he said we wouldn't get guns. He never said anything about taking theirs. Now let's get to work." Michelle told them.

Charlie and Brian had made it to the flag without anyone seeing them. "What now?" Charlie asked Brian. Brian told him "the Boss said we have to get the flag to Mark's group" "Whatever, lets just take this thing and find Mark's group. They can take over from there." Charlie told him. "Sounds like a plan to me," Brian told him, "I'll get the flag". Brian slowly moved toward the flag, constantly watching over both shoulders. The flag was in the middle of a table, it was connected to a small pole. When he reached it, he felt like he was being watched, it made him nervous, "Charlie, catch!" Brian told him as he grabbed the flag and tossed it to him. No sooner had the flag left his hand he was tacked by to solders. "Don't worry Brian; I'll get this thing to Mark!"

"Is that Charlie?" Lowell asked. "Yeah… And he's got the flag!" Theresa said. "Good timing too, the firing seems to have calmed down. That must be what she was up too." Mark added. Charlie reached them and began speak, he was out of breath, "Guys, here is the flag… The got Brian… You know what to do." Mark took the flag from Charlie, "Man, this thing is heavy; I'll get it to Strauss. You guys see if you can meet up with Boss Meyers' group, Now Go!" They all broke apart, keeping their heads down while looking Michelle's group, and for cover. Mark on the other hand, decided to take the fastest approach, to run through the Pit and reach Strauss.

Mark could see the exit but just as he started to slow down a shadow emerged from the bushed, armed with a MA5B. Mark didn't slow down however and headed straight for the armed man, this was a mistake however. A burst of three bullets hit him in the gut. "You are not going to stop me!" Mark use the pole the flag was attached to as a bludgeon and struck the man, knocking him out instantly. Mark reached the exit and was greeted by Sergeant Strauss. Michelle and the rest of their remaining group joined them. "Mark…?" Michelle asked as she noticed the blood coming out of Marks gut. Mark fell to the ground face first; blood began to surge from his wound. The last thing he heard was "MEDIC!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: S-041 

_Am I dead? I did get myself shot. Man, Michelle must be pissed at me. Where am I? I can't move! What's happening!_ "What's wrong with him?" A man's voice stopped Mark's thoughts. Mark tried to talk to him but words didn't come out of his mouth. His vision didn't have any color, all he could see was gray, and 2 silhouettes flanking him. _Am I in the medbay? I am on a bed, but this doesn't look like the med bay. Where the hell am I!_ "I don't know what happened. The augmentations to his skeleton were successful, but with everything else, nothing happened. It's like we did do anything to him." The voice of a woman came from the silhouette to Mark's right. The one to his right, a man's voice, began to speak again. "Can we still use him?" "I doubt it. She responded. "Since he still is regular human, with the exception of a nearly unbreakable skeleton of course, he would only slow the other down. Such a shame too, he made it through hell just to end up falling short of the finish like." _Made it through hell?_ "So are we going to have to give him to ONI then?" The man asked. _Give me to ONI?_ "I don't think they will have any use for him either," the woman replied. "We'll be the judges of that doctor." A third voice entered the scene, followed by a third silhouette, but this one's voice was familiar to Mark. _Matthews?_ "Don't you ONI guys ever knock?" the male voice demanded. "We don't have to. What's the situation?" The woman gave a sigh, then she began to speak, "he failed, neither of us can use him." What the hell are you people talking about! "Maybe not us, but someone can." Matthew's voice was just as cold as Mark remembered it. "You can't be serious, do you have any idea what we have put this kid through! We can't exactly just give him to his parent!" the woman's voice had anger behind it. "We don't have to, his parents are dead. They were both killed in a car accident a few days ago. All we have to do is wipe his memory, and bend history to include him in the accident, conveniently as the only survivor." _Wipe my memory!_ "Then "Then he will be free to go." "Go to were?" the other man asked. "Wherever he wants, he is not bound by either of us. He's free." _I'm free?_ "Doctor, I want his record cleaned, as far as anyone is concerned, number 041 never excited. Number 041? "Get him ready for a mind wide; I'll take over from there." _Wait! Don't touch me…_

"...Leave me alone!" Mark was wide awake now. This time he was in the med bay however. Michelle was looking right at him; her brown eyes were wide open. "Mark… I though you were going to die." She jumped on the bed him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Mark. I should have told you my plan from the start. I didn't give you enough instructions. I was the one that got you shot!" "Don't worry about it Michelle, I ran into a wide open area, I was asking to get shot. It was my fault. I just wanted to get the test over with. I'm just glad to be back, how long was I out for?" "About 3 hours I think." She told him. "Yes Mark, I'm surprised at just how quickly you can recover." A cold voice asked came from the door. A man in a black uniform entered the room. His cold voice was now unmistakable to Mark; it was Matthews. "I didn't know you worked for ONI mister Matthews." Michelle acknowledged as she saluted him, "I didn't know you were a lieutenant either." "I did," Mark said. "Oh, and when did you learn that?" Matthews asked. "Actually, I'd like to know that myself." Michelle told him. "I had a dream today, though I wouldn't exactly call it a dream. It was strange, like a vision. I can't explain it; it was like a reprecced memory or something. Or is it that someone wanted me to forget it Matthews?" Matthews only looked at him. "What do you mean by that Mark?" "You know damn well what I mean!" "What the hell did that Doctor do to me!" "What the hell did you get me involved in!" Both Michelle and Matthews jaw dropped. "What are to talking about Mark?" Michelle asked him. "This doesn't concern you Michelle." Mark was now looking into Matthews' cold eyes." "Matthews, what the hell does the number 041 mean?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Report 

1410 Hours January 25, 2530 (Military Calendar) Epsilon Erindani System, Reach ODST training facility Planet Reach

The tension was so thick Michelle though that she could cut it with her knife. Mark and Lieutenant Matthews had been staring at each other for about 10 minutes now. The silence was finally broken by Strauss' voice over the intercom, "Meyers, report to my office on the double." Michelle gave a sigh, "I guess I better go…" neither Mark nor Matthews acknowledged her. She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Charlie and Brian were there to greet her. "Can we see Mark yet Boss?" "I don't think that's a good idea at the time; make sure the others do go in either." They both responded with "Sure thing Boss."

"Always on time ah Meyers?" Strauss greeted her as she entered her office. "Meyers, why don't you start by you tell me exactly what you did in that jungle?" She sighed, then began, "well sir, I split my team into 3 teams. Brian and Charlie were going after the flag; I then had Mark, Theresa and Lowell follow them in order to retrieve the flag." "Why would you do that?" he asked. "Two reasons really, Brian and Charlie are good at sneaking around but they aren't exactly the fastest of our group, that's what Mark, Theresa and Lowell were for." "OK, what did the rest of your group do Meyers?" "Well…" she began "I decided to try something new sir. While Brian and Charlie were going to the flag, and Mark's group drawing fire, I had my group overpower the gunmen 1 by 1. The first one was the hardest since we didn't have any weapons. But after we had secured an MA5B for each of us it became a lot easier." "I have to tell you Meyers, you have been the first person to ever try that stunt, not only that, but you only had 2 casualties. I'm impressed." "Thank you sir" she said "But, why does it still feel like a loss?" "Because, no commander ever wants to see his men or women die. Unfortunately, that's was war is about, sooner or later you are going to have to send all of them to their deaths." As Strauss said this, his face cringed, "The sooner you accept that, the better." "I don't think I can do that sir…" "I know" he said, "That's why it's up to you to keep them all alive. One last thing Meyers, are you and Tyler an item?"_ What!_ Michelle thought to herself. "Well, I never really gave it a though, we've always been so close and all…"

Lieutenant Matthews entered Strauss' office. "Hope I'm not interrupting something." "Don't worry about it Lieutenant, Meyers and I were just raping up, right Meyers." "Yes sir" she said, "I better get back to the squad now." As she was stepping through the door Matthews put his hand on her shoulder. "Michelle, I suggest you give Mark some time, he has a lot to sort through right now."_ What!_ Michelle though to herself. _I should kick your ass right now! You're lucky you're in uniform._ "I'll be sure to do that sir." Michelle stepped out of the room. "What do you want James?" Strauss asked Matthews, "Paul, is that any way to greet and old friend?" Matthews asked Strauss. "Not really, but we aren't really friends anymore. Not after all that's happened." "So Paul, are you going to tell her?" "Why should I James, it wouldn't make any difference anymore. Besides, I left enough clues out there for her to learn the truth, if she feels like looking anyway." "Still Paul, don't you think she deserves to know that she is not alone." "She's not alone James, she's got Tyler to watch her back. But why do you care so much about her anyway?" "It's Tyler I care about Paul, but Meyers in important to him, and I want to see what would happen if… Never mind. But do you think she deserves to know?" "Of course she does James. But I don't deserve to tell her."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Serenity 

2100 Hours February 17, 2530 (military calendar)  
Xi Ursae Majoris B system, Onboard the Destroyer Peacemaker  
Orbiting planet Serenity

Michelle was looking at the ODST drop pods that were in the lower decks of the Peacemaker. They were going to drop soon, real soon. "This is going to be your first drop, isn't it sergeant?" Lieutenant Elliot Swann asked Michelle. "Yes sir, my squad and I just got out of training a few weeks ago." "Well, don't dwell on it too much; it will be over before you know it and we will be on Serenity fighting off these alien bastards." "Yes, sir" she told him, "I'll go get my squad ready."

Michelle entered her squad's quarters and found them all ready to go. Everyone had their gear reading and triple checked. "Glad to see you are all ready to go, we're going to drop when the Captain gives the OK. Since we have time, let's go over this one more time. I'm going to break up the squad into three groups. Richard, Steve, John, Seamus, Tina, and I will make the Fire team. We will be the ones providing covering fire. Seamus, you are in charge of our radio gear. Tina, you are our medic. The Assault team will be Mark, Lowell, Theresa and Pierce. You guys will be the first to hit the enemy. The sniper/scout team will be Charlie and Brian. Everybody get that?" "Just one question Boss. Which one of use gets the sniper rifle?" Charlie asked. "I don't care" Michelle answered, "whichever one of you can shoot straighter." "Crap, I guess that means you Brian." Charlie revealed solemnly. "Attention all hands, this is the Captain. We are now in range for ODST forces to drop into the planet. All ODST members report to the drop pods." "Shit, we got to move people!" Michelle ordered everyone.

Lieutenant Swann was looking over his forces. Four squads of 12 soldiers, Michelle's squad being of them; the lieutenant began speaking. "Everyone get into your pods, the Captain gave us the OK and we should have been on Serenity a minute ago. We are dropping in first to secure an LZ for the rest of the Marine forces." Mark was looking over his equipment one last time. His MA5B was loaded, and he was carrying 10 extra clips, a M6D Pistol as a sidearm with 6 extra clips for it, and 2 M9 HE-DP fragmentation grenades to round off his arsenal. Everyone else except for Seamus, Tina, Charlie and Brian were carrying the same equipment. Mark watched Michelle get into her pod, he followed suit. The space was cramped, but comfortable enough for Mark to make him thing about what was going to happen down there. The Covenant, the horrible human killing alien forces were sweeping across the outer colonies, glassing every human planet they came across after killing all the human forces. Now it was Mark's turn to enter the fray. "This is the Captain, Lieutenant, is everyone ready to go?" "Yes sir, we are all ready to go." "Good we are dropping you guys in now, give'em hell everyone!"

"So is this was freefall feels like?" Mark said out loud. "Yes son, this is freefall," Lieutenant Swann's voice came over Mark's Pod's radio. "Enjoy it while you can though because we are dropping feet first into hell. Now would you mind keeping radio silence until we hit the ground?" "Sorry sir, I'll shut up now" Mark responded. The pod was beginning to shake violently now, the braking procedure had begun. Gravity was beginning to make its presence felt. Serenity's gravity was just 10 stronger than that of Earth, so moving around was going to be more difficult. The pod hit the dirt, the thunderous sound echoed through the small pod. As the doors began to open, Mark gripped his rifle, it was time to go to war.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Into the fray 

Mission clock: 00:00:14 (D:H:M)  
Elysian Forest, Planet Serenity

Mark came out of his pod with his rifle steady. It was clear. "Everyone… rally on… me!" Michelle's voice over his radio helmet caught his attention, there was a lot of static in the area. "Mark noticed some pods in the distance and headed their direction, most of the squad was already there. Lowell, John and Tina were still missing. "Glad to see you made it down in one piece Mark" Theresa noted as she saw Mark. "Good, everyone is here now" Michelle said, "Seamus, get in contact with Lieutenant Swann and find out what we have to do. "No good Boss" Seamus said, "I can't get in contact with anyone, something in this forest is blocking our radio signals. All I'm getting is Covenant chatter." Charlie and Brian looked at each other and said "We know were the chatter is coming from." "Then what are you waiting for, tell us" Steve demanded.

Charlie began to tell the story. "The extra gravity on this planet caused some of the pods to stray off target, and those stray pods would be ours. Brian and I decided to scout the area and see if anything is out of the ordinary. Brian picked up the story from there. "We found some kind of base, or installation, or something, but it seems they are broadcasting something from it. We saw that it was being guarded by Covenant, Mostly Grunts and Jackals, but they had some Shade stationary guns set up too. Also, I noticed that they were preparing some scout parties, so we better get out of here.

Tina, John and Lowell had finally arrived, they were greeted by Michelle "glad to see you three made it back in one piece. Now we can start moving. We are essentially cut off from command since we can't get in contact with the Lieutenant. I'm sure we are going to have to take out that installation sooner or later so we may as well do it now. Assault Team, You guys are going to go in and kill those bastards, Fire team will keep your back safe. Sniper team, I want to you to keep your eyes on those Shades, if any inhuman son-of-a-bitch even looks at one, I want a bullet in his head. Now let's move!" "Yes Boss!" they all responded, which made Michelle smile. But she couldn't help but think to herself: _Can I keep them all alive?_

"Hey Mark, are you having trouble moving around?" Pierce asked him. "Not really, you?" he asked him. "Yeah, I can't walk as much as I regularly can without having to breathe more. What's your secret man?" Mark though for a second, "I wish I could tell you man, I really do." The installation was square with a Shade at each angle. "Sniper team, take out those shades so the rest of us can move in, only focus of the Shades, we will talk care of the rest"

4 shots came out of the forest. The Grunts at each Shade fell to the ground with their heads missing. Assault rifle fire began to fill the air. The Grunts patrolling the outside were riddled with bullets. A gate opened and a group of Jackals with shields up began to return fire. Theresa grabbed one of her grenades with her left hand, took off the pin off with her thumb and hurled the grenade at the center of the group of Jackals, it detonated and took them all out with it. Mark ran over the now dead Jackals into the facility. 4 Grunts in front of him, and he took aim and swept them all with his AR. As he saw the Grunts hit the floor Mark noticed his ammo counter read 00. He discarded the empty magazine and reloaded. "Fire Team, follow the Assault team!" Michelle ordered. As she ran into the facility she though: _Can I keep them all alive?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Skirmish 

Mission clock: 00:03:52 (D:H:M)  
Elysian Forest, Unknown Facility, Planet Serenity

"God damn it Mark! Wait up!" Pierce screamed out to Mark as he made his way to reach him. Lowell and Theresa were right behind him as well. "Guys, I need some help here, I'm under heavy fire!" Mark shouted out at them. Mark was pinned down behind a fallen wall, Grunts and Jackals were relentless in there fire. "Theresa, get to work." Lowell told her. Theresa grabbed her last grenade and using only her left hand she removed the pin and threw it at the center of the group. "Thanks Theresa" Mark, said as he, Lowell and Pierce filled the air with AR fire to keep the enemy pinned down while the grenade detonated. Lowell made his way to Mark and began to speak, "Damn it man, we have to stay together, and besides, the Boss needs us to secure the left side of this place." Sorry about that Lowell," Mark responded, "Theresa, I think you could get more use out of these than I can," Mark told her as he handed her his grenades. "Thanks," she responded, "We need to meet up with the Fire Team." "OK, I'll take point this time," Pierce said they began to head for the left side of the facility.

"Suppressive Fire, Suppressive Fire!" Michelle barked out the orders at the top of her lungs in order to drown out the noise of both AR and plasma weapon fire. She checked her ammo counter, it read 27. She got up, fired her weapon until the magazine was empty, then ejected it and slapped in a fresh one. "Boss, I'm almost out of ammo, we can't keep this up." John told her as he reloaded his weapon. "OK, then use this," Steve handed John a Covenant Plasma pistol. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" John asked. Pull the trigger and shoot them!" Richard scolded him. Michelle fired the last round of her AR. She then pulled out her pistol, took the safety off, and then using the weapon's X2 magnification looked for the nearest target. She saw a grunt wearing red armor, "the idiot is just asking to get a slug to his eye." She put the crosshair on the alien's skull and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit its mark and the grunt fell to the ground. The other aliens around it lost their will to fight and began to run away. Just as they went around a corner they were cut down by AR fire. Michelle was the first to get up to see her Assault Team was still in one piece. "Glad you guys could make it to the party, we still have a job to do."

"OK, we've got these bastards on the defensive. Steve, get to Sniper teams position and tell them they don't have to watch those Shades anymore, tell them to watch us, and when you get back, man one of those Shades. Richard, Lowell and Pierce, get on the rest of the Shades and light up anything non-human. Seamus, try to see if you can get in contact with Lieutenant Swann and tell him about our progress. The rest of you, you're going to help me take control of that tower." Michelle reached down and picked up a Covenant Plasma Rifle. "Any objections?" "Hell no Boss!" "Glad to hear it" Michelle said as she though to herself: _Can I keep them all alive? No, I'm not going to ask myself that question anymore! I will keep them all alive!_ "OK people lets go!"

The center of the facility had a tower were the rest of the covenant had held up. Michelle had a felling that whatever was responsible for causing the radios to jam was here. "On my count, we are going to storm this place. We need to move fast OK, and if anyone throws a grenade, give us a warning." Theresa chuckled. "We move on the count of three. One… Two… Three!" They all rushed into the tower entrance with weapons ablaze. Michelle was not going to let them die.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Citadel 

Mission clock: 00:06:34 (D:H:M)  
Unknown Facility, Facility Citadel, Planet Serenity

After the initial firefight at the entrance of the tower, now known as the citadel, there had been little contact with covenant forces. Everyone was getting restless. "I don't like this, it's too quiet. I thought they were all hold up in this place." Michelle answered Mark's complaining by telling him "They are probably setting up a trap." Mark looked at Michelle with disbelief. "Traps huh, what exactly are you so calm about then?" Michelle looked at him with cool, calm and collected look in her eyes, "because traps work both ways. If they want to trap us, they are going to have to put themselves in danger. That's when we strike. Besides, if they get to the roofs, our snipers will take them out. They are as trapped as we are. Except they can't retreat if things get rough." The group reached what they believed to be the middle of the citadel. There were now two ways to go. "Well, now what?" Theresa asked. "Good question, I wasn't expecting this." John walked up to the doors, placed his ears on one of them. "I don't hear anything… Let me try the next one." He placed his ear on the next one. "Lets see… I hear something! Sounds like chatter, shall we go through Boss?" Michelle looked at John with a surprised look in her face. "I didn't know you could do that. But we'll talk when we're done here. Everyone get in position, I want this door open and us inside 10 seconds ago."

Michelle, John and Tina took position to the left side of the door. Mark and Theresa took position on the right. "Let's get this thing open!" Mark began pressing buttons on the touchpad next to the door. The door made a hissing sound and began to move to the left. "You to go in first," Mark and Theresa when in, and they were now face to face with Covenant Grunts. They both opened fire. Michelle, John and Tina immediately joined them. The room was a large storage facility, and there were Grunts and Jackals dug in everywhere. "We'll sweep the room from left to right, now move." Michelle moved to the left side of the room while firing at the grunts taking cover behind a stack of boxes, Mark and Theresa followed. "Theresa, make them shut up for a while huh." Mark told her. Theresa grabbed one of the plasma grenades that were dropped by a grunt. She activated it; the weapon began to glow, Theresa threw it at the first thing she saw. The grenade landed directly on the forehead of a Jackal. 3 seconds later, a plume of blue fire engulfed the Jackal and all those around him. "There are still some more on that corner!" John said as he and Tina fired suppressive fire. Theresa threw another plasma grenade over the boxes the Grunts were using for cover. The all ran out of cover, though one of them ran out of cover with a plasma grenade stuck to its back. The grenade detonated and took most of them out with it. The rest were cut down by the plasma and AR fire from Mark and Michelle. "Michelle lets take out the rest!" Mark was making his way toward the last of the dug in Covenant. He jumped up onto of the box where they were taking cover and began to fire at then. 2 of them managed to escape Mark's fire only to greet the warm glow of Michelle's plasma rifle fire. "Looks like its clear Boss." John said as he got up and began inspecting the room. "Looks like its some kind of armory. There are weapons everywhere. I suggest we take some of these weapons Boss." I agree. We are running desperately low as it is. OK, find something you like and let's get out of here."

"Oh… I like this." Mark said as he picked up a Fuel Rod gun, he also grabbed a plasma rifle. Everyone else secured a plasma pistol and plasma rifle. Theresa and Michelle both stocked up on plasma grenades. "Let's head the other way, everyone ready?" Michelle asked. "Hell yeah, let's kick some alien ass." Mark said enthusiastically. "Not to sound like a slacker Boss, but we are rather tired." John said, both Tina and Theresa agreed. "Mark lets take 5, OK." Mark sighed. "I'll go watch the entrance then. Mark exited the Covenant armory and looked at the other door. _Whatever is screwing up the radio signals has to be up there. And right now I'm the only one that can make the climb. _Mark looked back at Michelle; he could see the sweat running down her forehead._ She can't keep going like this, none of them can. I'm going to have to do finish this fight._ Mark then looked at the Fuel Rod gun he was holding. _And with this thing, it will be a hell of a lot easier._ Mark opened the door and found the stairs leading up to the top of the Citadel. He placed the Fuel Rod gun on his back, griped the plasma rifle he picked up and began the long trek up the steps of the Citadel. The steps seemed to stretch for and eternity. Mark just kept going up and up and up with now end in sight. But suddenly a flash of light caught his attention. _Daylight?_ The light became brighter and brighter. _Wait a minute, its green!_ The plasma bolt lumbered its way to Mark. He raised his rifle to return fire while dodging the blast. The bolt tracked his movement and even though Mark tried to move out of the way, it still grazed his left arm. _Shit!_ Mark gunned down the Jackal that was aiming at him. Just as it hit the ground however, more Covenants began to storm down the steps. _Screw this!_ Mark dropped his overheating plasma rifle and reached for his Fuel Rod gun. He began to fire the weapon and watched as it tore away at the ranks of Grunts and Jackals._ Got to keep moving!_ Mark thought to himself as he headed upward.

_Is this the top?_ Mark though to himself as he reached the end of the steps, ranks of dead Covenant behind his wake. _Well, I've come this far…_ Mark reached with his burnt left arm at the touchpad; his right arm balanced the heavy Fuel Rod gun. The door began to open mark saw what looked like a huge crystal. Covenant Grunts and Jackals were gathered around it, as well as a different type of enemy, it was taller than the average human and was covered in golden armor. _Is that an Elite?_ The Covenant turned around to face Mark; it raised its plasma rifle and took aim, Mark followed suit. Mark fired his weapon first. The huge green projectile headed directly for the Elite, it dove out of the way and the Fuel Rod hit the crystal. _"Noooooo…"_ The Elite screamed as the Fuel Rod hit the crystal and shattered it; the Fuel Rod detonated and killed all the Grunts and Jackals who were engulfed in the green flame. Now Mark was alone with an enemy he had no experience fighting. "uoy lliw yap rof ruoy suomephsalb snoitca!" The Elite roared at Mark. "Yeah yeah…" Mark informed the Elite as he picked up a plasma pistol off the ground. He charged it and took cover. "riaperp o ied!" Mark grinned as the Elite yelled at him in its alien language. "Your move, split-lip"

"This is private first class Seamus Blake, does anyone copy, over…" No response. "If anyone is there, please respond! Over…" Static... "This… s... Lieutenant… Swann… Where is… Meyers…" "Oh thank god! Sir, this is Private Blake. The Boss, I mean Sergeant is currently in a Covenant held tower we are calling the Citadel. She is going to attempt to take it over. She has been gone for a good three hours now." "Understood… Soldier… good… work… we are heading… toward your position but… are meeting heavy resistance. What the, is the… static getting clearer?" "Sir, I believe so. Looks like whatever she is doing in there is clearing the airwaves." "Good, once we reach your… position we will secure it and use it as the Marine HQ." "OK sir, I will inform the sergeant as soon as she gets back." Seamus dropped his radio gear and headed toward on of the Shades. Lowell was manning it. "Lowell, I got through to Lieutenant Swann. He is heading this way." "Great," Lowell said. "Steve, go find Brian and Charlie and tell them to get in here. We need to roll out the carpet for the Lieutenant and they seem to be good at hunting things now." Lowell looked up at the Citadel. "Now we just need them to get back."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Interview 

0400 Hours February 18, 2530 (Military Calendar) Epsilon Erindani System, Reach ONI Gamma facility Planet Reach

"You wanted to speak to me Colonel?" Matthews had been summoned to a meeting with some higher-ups. He was used to this kind of thing, but something was nagging at him. This meeting wasn't about him. "Glad you could make it lieutenant. You see, lately you have done some things that have got us quite concerned…" Another officer cut him off. "What the hell have you been up to Matthews!" Matthews couldn't see the colonel, or any of the others that were looking directly at him. "What have I been up to?" he began, "I've been running a little experiment with S-041. It seems his augmentation did have some degree of success, though the way in which they have manifested themselves is baffling at best. It seems…" "I don't care about that rejected freak! I want to know what YOU have been up too!" Matthews nearly laughed at the outburst by his superior officer. "Like I was saying, S-041's development is very interesting to me. The reason I've been talking… liberties is because I believe that S-041 can be used for purposes Halsey's soldiers can't." "And what do you mean by that Lieutenant?" A female officer asked. "I'm glad you asked. You see, while under normal circumstances S-041 exhibits normal human behavior." What do you mean by that?" the Colonel asked. Matthews sighed, "Quite simply, his augmentations don't activate, but I'll focus more on that later. When S-041 is 'relaxing,' you can't tell the difference between him, and the rest of the human race. However, when S-041 is under stress, be it heavy exercise regiments or taking 3 shots to the stomach, he becomes stronger, faster, smarter, a true super soldier." "While that is certainly interesting, what does this have to do with your recent actions?" another officer asked. "This is exactly why I'm going to through all this trouble. Don't you see? S-041 has something the others will never have." "And what is that Matthews?" the colonel asked. Matthews smirked, "his humanity of course." There was silence in the room. Matthews could sense the tension. Murmurs began among the officers. Finally the silence was broken by the colonel. "OK Matthews, we are going to tolerate your little experiment for a bit longer. But just so you are aware, we expect results. You are dismissed." Matthews gave a salute to his invisible officers and left the interrogation chambers.

Matthews stepped through the door and was greeted by a familiar voice. "And here I though they were going to torture you before they but a bullet on your head for wasting their money during a time of war." "You give them what they want and tell them what they want to hear and they will give you a fucking Marathon Class Cruiser. So what are you doing back in black Paul?" "I decided to take my job back. I got tired of teaching kids how to go out and die. On that note, I wanted to talk to you about Tyler. I've heard your crackpot theory, but I know you. There is more to this, isn't there James?" "I just can't lie keep a secret from you can I Paul. Let's walk." The both walked over to a secluded area in the base. "Here is the deal. I knew Mark's mother." "You knew Tyler's mother, how well James?" Matthews looked down at the floor and sighed. "We were engaged…" Paul was shocked "WHAT!" "Keep it down and let me finish Paul! Her name was Catherine Ross. We were going to be married, but duty called. I had to call it off. She met some doctor named Greg Tyler. I don't know if she married him out of spite or if she really loved him, I'm guessing the latter but in the end they were married. I meet up with her after Mark was born. When we were engaged we discuss that if our child was a girl, she would pick the name, if he was a boy, I would pick the name. I would always tell her that I would want to name our son Mark…" "James, don't tell me you're Tyler's father!" Matthews sighed, "No, I'm not Mark's father. He was born a full year after they were married. And I did a DNA test, not a match. Now where was I, Oh yeah! When I met up with her again, I explained what I did and why. She took it quite well in my opinion, she just asked me for one last favor. She tasked me with looking out for Mark any way I could. I figured it would be an easy task to take care of a kid, but then he was… recruited into the Spartan program, I though I failed her. He would never have a normal life unless I got him out. Luckily he failed the entrance exam in a manner of speaking." "James, you never told me Tyler was a Spartan!" "Paul, that information was highly classified, Hell; I haven't even told Mark what he is yet. This kind of situation has to be handled very carefully." Paul smirked, "Well I'll be damned, no wonder he could do all the crap I put him through and still want more." "The thing is Mark is not a Spartan in the sense of the term. His augmentations work in a different way for some reason, but I have my theories. Here is the thing; every kid in that program has very unique DNA traits. You don't see them in just any human. They are the genetic cream of the crop. Mark however, deviated in his development. His DNA mutated just enough so it wouldn't cripple him, but the end result is that the augmentation did not manifest themselves in him. Of course, now we know why. He needs some outside stimulus in order to achieve full potential, if that is even possible." "What do you mean by that James?" "Spartans are about 10 times stronger than a regular human, the can flip over Scorpion tanks! With enough pressure, Mark could reach that level of power too. But I believe that he could become stronger than that. Just imagine it; our lost Spartan could potentially outmatch Halsey's little soldiers. If we could duplicate the process, we could have no use for conventional Spartans! Children would no longer have to be kidnapped, their lives stolen, just so they can go and kill people at a general's whim." "I've never seen this side of you James; it's nice to see you are still human." Matthews sighed, "I'm just sad that his mother didn't get to see what a man her son has become. But enough my past about the past, let's get back to work Lieutenant Meyers."

Mission clock: 00:07:00 (D:H:M)  
Unknown Facility, Facility Citadel, Planet Serenity

_God damn! this thing is strong._ Mark though to himself as he was thrown about the room by the golden armored Elite. So far the lower ranking Grunts and Jackals had been an inconvenience, this thing was nearly unstoppable. It could easily pick Mark up and throw him across the room. Not only that, but Mark couldn't cut through its energy shields. With blinding speed, the Elite came face to face with Mark, Its crooked smile only made Mark angrier. "I'm not going to die here you ugly son of a bitch!" Mark picked up a plasma rifle in each hand and unloaded on the Elite, at point blank it didn't have any room to maneuver. Mark fired the weapons until they overheated, but they only thing they succeeded in were eating away at the Elite's shield. _Fuck, why can't you just die!_ Mark got up and threw a right hook at the alien's face. This time he was greeted with the softness of its flesh. Mark could feel the bones of its jaws breaking away. The Elite retaliated with a strike of his own but this time Mark was able to predict it. "You're getting slow ugly." The Elite continued to strike at Mark but each time he was parried and each missed blow was met with a counterattack from Mark, the tide of the fight was turning. Mark performed a roundhouse kick directly at the alien's broken face. It hit the ground with a loud thud. Mark reached for his combat knife, he unsheathed it to finish the job. Just as he reached the Elite a flash of light caught his eye. He jumped back before the shimmering blade cut him in two. The Elite began to rise, laughing. It waved the energy blade and took up a defensive position. It wanted mark to make the first move. _Shit! He is full of surprises isn't he. This is going to be tough._ Mark reached for his last plasma grenade and activated it. "Let's dance!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Extraction 

Mission clock: 00:07:25 (D:H:M)  
Unknown Facility, Facility Citadel, Planet Serenity

The plasma grenade on Mark's hand was pulsating. The golden armored Elite's stance had not changed. Mark needed to make the first move, but he was running out of time. T_wo choices, I can try to nail him with this grenade, but it will probably dodge it. Or, I could try to pick up some of these weapons. There are those 2 plasma rifles, but they are too far, it will cut me down before I'm half way there. There is also is the fuel rod… That's it!_ Mark began to sprint to the Fuel Rod gun, the Elite realized the plan and began to follow him. _Just like I thought you would._ Mark threw the grenade in front of the Elite's path; it stopped and backed away from the grenade's blast radius. While the grenade detonated Mark grabbed the Fuel Rod gun, took aim and fired. The Elite jumped back to avoid being engulfed by the green blast. The Fuel Rod's energy began to overflow. "Hey ugly, catch!" Mark threw the Fuel Rod at the Elite. With one quick slice the Fuel Rod was cut in two, it did not prevent the detonation however. The Elite was swallowed up by the green blast. Mark breathed a sigh of relief. As the dust began to clear Mark was shocked to see the Elite standing there. It's once golden armor been blacked by the blast. It stared at Mark, and silently began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Mark asked it cynically. The Elite ignored Mark's comment, then grabbed the armor on its forearm and began to take it off. Slowly and methodically it removed the armor covering its arms, chest, and finally removed its helmet. "And I though you were ugly before." The Elite began advancing toward Mark at a steady pace. Mark began to walk toward it. They met each other in the middle of the room, put their fist up and began exchanging blows.

"Lieutenant Swann, it's damn nice to see you sir." Seamus greeted the lieutenant as he entered the facility. "As you can see sir, we've taken the facility with very little losses. Though I have to admit, we are running low on ammo. Do you think we will be resupplied soon?" Lieutenant Swann to a long look at Seamus, he looked ready to collapse yet still insisted on finishing the job. "There won't be any need solider, our job is done here. We are pulling out as soon as the regulars take over, now where the hell is Meyers." Seamus looked back at the Citadel. "She's still up there sir, we lost contact with her and the rest of our squad when they went in there." Swann looked at the Citadel himself. "Sergeant Edward Sorrenson, take your men and link up with Sergeant Meyers at the top of that tower. I want you both down here 0900 hours."

Mark had many things going through his mind as he exchanged blows with the Elite. They were both exhausted. The extra gravity of planet serenity was now beginning to take its toll on them. They were both getting slower. While the Elite was taller than Mark, Mark he had the advantage of being more maneuverable, but he was getting tired. The Elite was getting more hits in. Mark was loosing ground. Mark was starting to loose his breath. Soon, he couldn't even tell if the Elite was feeling pain. It would just keep attacking. Mark needed to separate himself. He backed away from the Elite to catch his breath. The Elite however, took this opportunity and grabbed Mark by the throat. Its twisted smile once again appeared on its face. It lifted Mark off the ground with one hand. _Damn it, how am I going to get out… of this…?_ Mark was starting to lose more oxygen. _I'm blacking out…_ Mark started to lose consciousness. The door opened and the sound of a gunshot came through. The bullet hit the Elite right in the forehead. Michelle walked through he door with her pistol's barrel still smoking. "Tina, take care of Mark, John and Theresa, secure the room"

"Mark! Mark you're OK. Boss, Mark woke up!" Tina's voice gave Mark a sense of safety. "Hey Tina, it's nice to hear a friendly voice again. I though I was dead for a second there." "Tina, go help John and Theresa, I've go to clear some thing up with Mark." "Yes Boss" Tina saluted and went off to join John and Theresa." Mark stood up to see Michelle face to face. "Michelle, before you say anything…" before Mark could finish his sentence, Michelle slapped him across the face. "I don't want to hear it! Let this be the last time you do anything without my orders!" Mark took a look at Michelle, a tear rolled down her face. "Michelle, I'm sorry, but I had to do it, I was the only one who could." "And why is that!" Mark searched for the right words. "Because Matthews told me I wasn't a regular person, he said I was different." "Did he say you have to go and get yourself killed!" Mark took a deep breath. "You're right… I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen that way." Michelle whipped the tears from her face. "OK, enough of that, what did you find here. Besides this thing" she pointed at the Elite. Mark walked over to the shattered pieces of the crystal he destroyed. He picked up one of the pieces and handed it to Michelle. "Well Boss, it looks like they wanted whatever the hell this thing was. When I destroyed it that thing over there got seriously pissed at me. From what I could gather, that Covenant was the leader here." Michelle took a good look at the Elite. Mark walked over to the Elite's helmet and picked it up. "Hey Boss, if we ever see one of those guys again, my advise would be to kill it as quickly as possible. That thing was throwing me across the room like I was garbage. It also had this weapon… Well, the best way I can describe is an energy sword." Michelle looked at Mark with disbelief. "An energy sword, where is it?" Mark looked around there room. "I don't know, I guess it shattered." "Did you see anything else Mark?" "Nope, that's about it." Sergeant Sorrenson stepped through the door. "Sergeant Meyers, Lieutenant Swann wants you down there. I hope you are done here. "OK sergeant, we will be on our way." 

Michelle and everyone else stepped out of the Citadel and were greeted by Lieutenant Swann. "Well Meyers, you and your men have done more here than anyone expected you too. Damn fine work." Swann then took a look at Mark. "Damn son, did you get hit by a car or something?" Mark looked at Swann. "I guess you could say that sir. I think I met a Covenant General. It wasn't very fun." Mark handed the Elite's helmet to the lieutenant, "got myself a trophy though." The lieutenant examined the helmet then handed it back to Mark. "Well at least you have one hell of a story to tell your kids huh." Mark chuckled, "I guess I do." "OK sir, so what happens now?" "Our job is done. The regulars are going to take over. Now we just have to hold this position until they get here and wait for extraction." Michelle breathed a sigh of relief. "At least this is over huh Boss." Mark told her as he put his hand of her shoulder. "You did a great job."

Back at the top room of the Citadel, a shadow moved about the room. Overlooking the corpse of the golden armored Elite, it began to speak. "You performed well field marshal Elre 'Ehcadee. Unfortunately, you made the same mistake everyone in this war seems to make. You never take all the variables into account. You just walk around killing them all. Maybe if I would have been in your place I would not have lost the Crystal. Unfortunately, you were in charge, and this loss will set us back considerably. But then again, not even I expected for one of these humans to be powerful enough to challenge a Sangheili Field Marshal." Another shadow entered the room. Its camouflage disengaged and revealed a black armored Elite. "Mayor, what are we going to tell our commander?" The shadow overlooking the dead Elite disengaged his camouflage. It was also a black armored Elite. This one however, had blood red eyes. "Why we are going to tell him the truth, Field Marshal 'Ehcadee failed to protect the sacred crystal." The other Elite looked at the Mayor and asked "But why didn't you help him?" the mayor answered "because it wasn't my duty."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Revelations 

0600 Hours January 13, 2537 (Military Calendar) Epsilon Erindani System, Near the Reach ONI Gamma facility Planet Reach

"How long has it been since we've talked Mark, seven year?" Mark was on leave. It had been seven years since he and Michelle had joined the war effort. Mark was now a Corporal, Michelle was now a Gunnery Sergeant. Matthews was driving him to the ONI Gamma facility for what he called a birthday present. "What's this about Matthews, the Boss and the squad was going to throw me a bash, this better be good." Matthews looked puzzled for a moment, "Mark, why do you and your squad call her Boss?" Mark chuckled, "we've called her that since training. I think it was Tina that started it, after that, it stuck." Matthews drove the civilian Warthog over a ditch, "is that so, I guess it's your thing then. So, how is Michelle doing nowadays?" "She's fine; she is still as fiery as ever. Even after all these years of fighting, she just keeps going. I never expected this much out of her." Matthews looked at Mark, "what do you mean by that?" Mark sighed, "The reason she joined was because I joined. At least that the reason she told me. I though she would quit in the first few weeks, or that's what I wanted her to do, but here we are, seven years later, its mind-boggling when I think about it." Matthews looked back at the road; the sun was beginning to rise. He took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "Is that so, how about your squad?" Mark closed his eyes, "their a great bunch of guys and gals. You really get to know a person when you are fighting for your life while watching each other's backs. Though I'm starting to think Theresa is starting to get feeling for Lowell, but you didn't hear that from me." Mark looked back at the sunrise, "that Lowell, he is one hell of a guy. He once shot a Grunt in the head with an MA5B from 300 yards. And Theresa, every time that girl throws a grenade, something is going to die, that a fact. Those 2 would make one hell of a baby." Matthews laughed, "what about you and Michelle?" Mark looked at Matthews with surprise in his face. "Every time we talk, it's about the war. I don't really know how she feels anymore." "Do you love her?" Matthews asked coldly. "I don't… I mean…" "Listen Mark," Matthews cut him off. "If you do love her, tell her, now!" otherwise, you will regret it for the rest of your life. And if you are wondering, yes, that is coming from experience." Matthews reached for a file and handed it to Mark. "What's this?" Mark asked. Matthews looked ahead and the ONI facility in the distance. Mark's second trial by fire was about to begin. "I asked you what this is." Mark demanded. Without looking back at Mark, Matthews answered his question. "It's your past."

Michelle was standing by a window watching the new recruits train. Tina walked up to her, "So Boss, when do you think the birthday boy is coming back?" Michelle looked at her, "I don't know, he had some business with ONI, so how knows whether he is coming back at all." Tina looked at the new recruits. "To think, seven years ago we were right there. Do you think they have any idea what they are going to be up against?" Michelle closed her eyes, "they will find out soon enough. Say Tina, there is something that's been bugging me for some time now. Just how started calling me Boss?" Tina looked at Michelle, "you know, now that I think about it, I'm not entirely sure myself. I think it was Richard that started it." "What are you talking about Tina, I didn't start it. I think it was Brian" Richard walked out of the barracks their squad was staying at. "I'll have to ask Brian about it when he gets back. So, is there something you want Ricky?" "Come on Boss, do you really have to call me that, I like my name." Michelle laughed, "I'll remember that, but were did everyone else go?" Richard looked back at the parking lot, 3 Warthogs were out. "Beats me, but I'm sure they'll be back sooner or later."

"This is the report of Dr. Catherine Halsey regarding Spartan number 041, name Mark, age 14." _This report, it's my information while I was a Spartan! Since when am I a Spartan?_ "Spartan 041 exhibits no outstanding qualities. An above average trainee, he is quick to follow order. He does however, tend to stray from the his squad once or twice. This has caused him to be captured in the past. He is quick to jump to the objective. Unlike the some of the other trainees, he does not exhibit much strategic though. He does however, have a considerable amount of stamina, he also seems to heal at a faster rate than the other trainees. This allows him to keep going while other trainees can not. I'm sure he will survive the augmentation process." _OK, what happed during the augmentation process? Here it is._ "Something has happed to Spartan 041 and I can honestly say I haven't a single clue as to what the problem is. The only successful augmentation was to his skeletal frame. With every other augmentations however… They just didn't work. In the other subjects, effects can begin to be seen, with 041 however, there are no reactions. It's almost as if they never happened. Something in his body must be preventing them from taking place." _So is that why I'm not a Spartan?_ "I don't know whether his augmentation will manifest in time. I can be sure however, that he may not be of any use to us in the near future. If that turns out to be the scenario, I'm afraid we may have to terminate him." _WHAT! _"I certainly hope that isn't the case, to have put all this work only for it to be thrown away, it truly is an unsightly waste." _So that's why I'm not one of them… this is a little too much to take in all at once._

Mark read through all the files two times over before they reached the ONI base. By the time they arrived at the base, he was already too familiar with what had happened to him. "So this is why you told me I wasn't really human, huh Matthews." Matthews lead Mark through a narrow hallway. Two soldiers were flanking each door they passed. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I had to pull a lot of strings in order to declassify all your files. Not even the real Spartans 2s have complete access to their files, if they have any." "So I'm not a Spartan Matthews?" "Not in the sense they are Mark. They had considerable training after their augmentations were made. Since yours are just being begun to understand after all the battles you've had these last seven years, I felt it was time for you to catch up to them." "What do you mean by, 'catch up' Matthews" Mark asked him. "The Spartan 2 project was created in conjunction to project MJOLNIR. Project MJOLNIR is responsible for creating the most advanced battle armor the human race has ever made. It made the Spartans ten times stronger than they already were. I was hesitant to secure one for you because I wasn't sure that you can handle it, but the fact that you have made it through seven years of fighting more that proves that you are capable of wearing it." "What do you mean, I wouldn't be ready? I'm a Spartan aren't I?" "Yes and no. You do have augmentations that make you stronger than the average human, but they need a stimulus in order for them to activate. The MJOLNIR armor is not as forgiving as your body is. When we had a non Spartan put it on, the armor killed him. You are far too important to me to throw your life away like that." Matthews nodded two guard to let them pass through a door. Mark followed Matthews through the door to what seemed like a operating room. "What's this about Matthews?" "You still need some cybernetic implants in order to make full use of the armor. Lay down on this bed, it will only take a second." Mark lied down on the bed. A doctor gave him and injection and Mark lost conscience.

"Get up Mark, the best is yet to come." Mark got up from the bed; he felt something in his neck and reached for it. "This has been one hell of a birthday. So are we done here or are there more surprises for me?" Matthews glanced at Mark. "Oh, the best is yet to come Mark, follow me." Matthews lead Mark through another hallway. They stopped near another door. Matthews lead Mark through it. "This is going to be your new best friend Mark, the MJOLNIR Mk V."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: MJOLNIR 

0800 Hours January 13, 2537 (Military Calendar) Epsilon Erindani System, Near the Reach ONI Gamma facility Planet Reach

Three techs were working on getting Mark inside his new MJOLNIR armor. So far, they had only gotten to the crotch area. Unlike the rest of the Spartans, whose armor was green, Mark's armor was black, in order to match the uniforms of the ODST. Matthews, who was overseeing the whole operation decided to lighten the mood. "So Mark, how are you feeling?" Mark looked at Matthews without moving a muscle. "What do mean Matthews, how do I feel about being the only soldier in the ODST to have MJOLNIR armor? Or how do I feel about having 3 guys how I've never met looking at my crotch?" Irritated, one of the techs responded, "We are working as fast as we can here, once you get a feel of the armor you should be able to take it on and off on your own." "Sorry about that" Mark replied, "this is all still quite as shock to me."

Mark was how fully encased in MJOLNIR armor. Finally, one of the techs put the helmet on him. Mark felt a sense of claustrophobia at first, but it was quickly ousted when his armor was powered up. One of the techs stood in front of Mark and began to brief him on the armor. "OK corporal, the first thing you will notice is the motion tracker on the bottom left corner of your HUD. The supercomputer inside your armor can tell the difference between a hostile target, which will show up as a red blip red and a non-hostile target, which will show up as a yellow blip on your tracker. On the upper right corner of your HUD, you will see your health monitor. Blue means you are fine, yellow means you are hurt but should still be able to keep fighting, and red means you should seek immediate medical attention." Another tech took over the briefing. "Corporal, from the information that Lieutenant Matthews gave to us, it seems that your augmentations only 'activate' under stress. This is why we had to make some adjustments to your neural interface. It will work in conjunction with your brain in order to enable you to keep up with the armor until your body is under enough stress that you can do it on your own." Matthews put his hand on the tech's shoulder. "I think I'll take over from here. OK Mark, I have a lot of theories about you and now its time to test some of them out. The MJOLNIR armor can currently only be worn by Spartans because it's too powerful for a regular human to wear. Since you augmentations activate while you are under stress, I figure that you will become stronger by simply wearing the armor." "Is this why you've had me stand perfectly still for the last hour Matthews?" "That and we don't know if your body can even cope with the armor, so we had to take precautions. OK Mark, try to move you right arm up to you chest, slowly." Mark's arm began to reach for his chest at blinding speed. "Wow! I couldn't even keep up with myself!" Matthews sighed, "I was afraid of this, looks like we are going to have to take drastic measures. Mark, start walking around, maybe that will get your augmentations to kick in."

"This is freaky, it's like my body is moving before I tell it too." Mark was walking around the room at very high speeds even though he was only trying to walk. "I think I'm starting to get it though, it's like I have to relearn to walk, and relearn the way I think about moving. It's actually not as hard as I thought it was." Mark's movements inside the MJOLNIR armor were overly exaggerated but slowly, and over time, they began to have more thought to them. "This thing is amazing, it's like I have an extra set of muscles. I feel like I could take on the entire UNSC on my own." "Good, the test is about to start so you need to be ready" "What do you mean by test?" "We have to know just how well you can operate that armor before we ship you off to fight."

After an hour of wearing the armor Mark had almost mastered it. Now that he could move around without much trouble, Mark had been taken to one of the lower levels of the Gamma Facility. Here he had been given some explosive charges with a timer and a strap to carry them around. Matthews' voice came from a speaker "Mark, your objective is to take that bomb into the building, arm it, and get out of dodge before it blows. Yes, that's a real bomb so don't do anything stupid with it." "Anything else I should now about?" "Yes, you will be facing heavy resistance. You have permission to kill at your own discretion." _What!_ "Begin the test!" Doors in front of Mark opened and revealed the battleground. Standing in the middle was a large building; Mark strapped the bomb to his back and began to move. The second he stepped through the door, Mark heard a sound he was all too familiar with, the sound of a bullet entering the chamber of an MA5B. _Four on each of my flanks, they're slow._ The gunmen fired in unison. _Too slow, this is my chance._ Mark moved to the nearest gunman, disarmed him and put a round in each knee. "Sorry buddy, but I can't have you coming back and shooting me in the back". He fired at the other 3 and put them all down. He walked up to each of them and took their rifles and removed the magazines. Mark looked at the eyes of one of the fallen marines, he was looking at something._ Snipers!_ Mark turned and began running, so sooner did the contrails of rounds fired from an S2 AM Sniper rifle began to appear. _Good thing he isn't Brian or I'd be quite dead right now._ Mark reloaded the two MA5B he had with him. I've got one shot at this. With a rifle in each hand Mark fired at the snipers position. _120 rounds, one of them has got to hit the guy._ Sure enough, the sniper stopped firing. Mark quickly got to his position and disarmed him. He took the snipers S2 rifle and his M6D pistol. Looking through the scope of the S2 rifle Mark could see that the objective was heavily defended. He also saw something he wasn't so happy about, an M808B Scorpion tank. _You have got to be kidding me…_

Mark was overlooking the defenses of the base with the sniper rifle. He could probably kill most of them with it, but he wasn't going to kill any of his brothers and sisters while they still had the Covenant to fight. _I'm going to have to take out that tank eventually, but maybe I should take care of the objective first. Let's see, they have the objective surrounded with the scorp guarding the entrance. If I sneak around the back, I could plan the bomb and catch the scorp from the back. I don't see any other way so let's do that. _Mark ran across to the back of the base. Luckily, the scorpion tank had not noticed him. He entered the building and looked at his motion tracker, 7 distinct blips. He proceeded to each blip and disarmed and disabled each of the marines. Soon, there was no motion. He reached the best place in order place the charges. He set the timer for 15 minutes. A countdown timer activated in his HUD. That should give me enough time to get everyone out of here. He took every marine he had disabled to a safe area. By the time he had taken the last marine to safety, the Scorpion had noticed him. It began firing its machinegun while it aligned its main cannon on Mark. 2 minutes until the charges detonate. Mark ran at full speed, which with the MJOLNIR armor had doubled, out of the way of the marines. The tank fired and Mark dove out of the way. _The autoloader takes about four seconds to load in a new shell, I better move fast!_ Mark ran directly into the tank, its machinegun was fairly inaccurate, but Mark could still hear and feel the bullets grazing his armor. _Four! _The tank's main gun fired a second time. Mark could see the shell coming straight at him. He moved his body to the right and the shell passed him harmlessly as he reached the tank. _One,_ Mark ran up to the tank and grabbed the main gun's barrel. _Two,_ he began to push the barrel upwards, far beyond the distance it could go. _Three,_ the barrel began to bend back. _Four, _Mark jumped back from the tank and began to run back to the door he had started from. 10 seconds left, Mark looked back and saw the tank fire. The shell stuck the bent barrel and detonated. The explosion destroyed the turret. A few seconds later the charges detonated. _Target destruction verified. Objective achieved._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Tension

0500 Hours January 15, 2537 (Military Calendar)  
Phi Pavonis system, Onboard the cruiser _Physalis_  
Orbiting Planet Ascendance

Lieutenant Swann took the stage. "OK people, here is the situation. The boys and girls in green are pinned down in one of the planet's major cities and we are being sent to provide support. So naturally we are going to fight through a Covenant held city, so get ready for some urban combat with some of the ugliest sons of bitches you'll ever see. You've all been given maps and I'm sure you've gone through them with your squad leader so I'm going to skip that part. Just stick together and stay alive. Anyone have any questions?" One of the newer ODST troopers stood up. "Yeah, why is one of those freaks here?" Everyone turned to Mark, who was in full MJOLNIR armor. Lieutenant Swann began took everyone's attention. "Corporal Tyler is here because he is part of Sergeant Meyer's squad. Confused, the trooper asked "Corporal, I though Spartans used Navy ranks." "That because I'm not a Spartan newbie, I'm ODST just like you." Even through his speaker, everyone could hear the spite coming from Mark's voice. "Oh yeah, prove it!" Mark quickly removed the armor covering his arm, revealing his ODST tattoo. "This proof enough for ya! I don't think Spartans get these." Lieutenant Swann took everyone's attention again "Enough of that, you two can get to know each other down there. Get to your stations and pick up your gear, we are dropping in 0510."

Mark noticed that Michelle had been staring at him for quite some time. He figured he better ask here than down there. "Something wrong Michelle?" Michelle realized Mark had noticed her. "Its just weird not being able to see your face through that thing, I guess I'm still not used to it." "It can't be helped; I guess we have the designers to thank for that." "Its not that it bothers me, much anyway, but I'll get used to it." Mark looked at his squad getting their gear together. "I wish you guys could wear this thing, it's so cool." Lowell looked a Mark with an annoyed look on his face. "Mark, don't even start. We've had to listen to you brag about that thing for the last 2 day. Will you please shut up already!" Pierce joined Lowell, "Yeah, have you even taken that thing off since you got it?" Mark decided not to answer the question and started getting his gear together. Just like before, everyone got an MA5B assault rifle and a M6D pistol. "Hey Boss, can I take this?" Mark picked up a flamethrower. Michelle inspected the weapon, "OK, just make sure we are all behind you when you light that thing up." Theresa got up, "Well, if Mark can take that, they I can take this right?" She picked up a M19 SSM rocket launcher. "OK, but the same rule applies to you. Oh, Charlie and Brian, since we are going to be in city fighting, I want both you to take sniper rifles." Both Charlie and Brian grinned. "Everyone else be sure to pack as much extra ammo and grenades as you…" "Attention all ODST troopers, report to your pods. We are dropping now, Lieutenant Swann out." "OK people, you heard the man, let's move. Mark waited until everyone was out before approaching Michelle. "Oh Michelle, Happy Birthday" Mark handed Michelle a box, she opened it and a smile spread across her face. "It's beautiful, thank you." She put the necklace on her neck and under her uniform. "Oh, and don't worry about getting me a present, I don't think you could get me anything that could top this."

The pods began their decent into planet Ascendance. Mark was used to it by now, but in his MJOLNIR armor, he felt both uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. The extra bulk of his armor left little room to move around. Until this moment, Mark had never really though how the Spartans lived with this armor, but now that he had one, he was beginning to think about them more and more. "I wonder what a Spartan would say to me if I ever met one of them. Would they ask me if I was a Spartan? Would I ask them if they remember me?" The pods breaking sequence kicked it. "Already…" The pod touched down and the doors began the opening sequence. Mark strapped the flamethrower to his back and gripped his MA5B. "Can everyone hear me? This is Lieutenant Swann, everyone meet up on top of the hill to the west." Mark looked at his motion tracker. Yellow dots were all heading west. Mark looked ahead and saw John, Richard, Seamus, Tina, Pierce and Brian heading that way. "Hey guys wait for me." Michelle, Steve, Lowell, Theresa and Charlie were waiting for them, along with Lieutenant Swann and the other three squads currently under his command.

Lieutenant Swann was looking at the city through binoculars, when he realized everyone had gathered and he turned and greeted them. "Good, everyone is here. I'm dividing you into two teams. Squad one and squad two, which are Sergeant Hues and Sergeant Wilson's squads in that order will form team one. You will head into the city and secure the airfield so that we can get air support. I will accompany team two. Team two is squad three and squad four, which are Sergeant Meyers and Sergeant Connors in that order; to help out the dug in marines and use their support to take control of the rest of the city. Of course, the main snag we could hit is that squad one and two won't be able to take the airfield, if that turns out to be the case, we will head their ASAP. Be sure to keep radio contact at all times, I want to know exactly what is going on at all times. The rest I leave to your discretion. Now let's head out people!" Swann walked over to Michelle. "Its good to see you are still in one piece Meyers." Michelle smiled at him, "likewise second lieutenant." "It's actually first lieutenant now, but enough idol talk, its time to take this city back."

Team two was moving across the city. Every man and woman was watching each other's back. Due to his extra protection, Mark had taken point. "Motion tracker shows all clear; let's move before they get here." Mark allowed everyone to pass him while they crossed the road. As soon as they all had crossed, he crossed. They continued to move through the city with little opposition. Mark was feeling uneasy at the silence, "permission to speak Lieutenant?" "Granted," Swann responded. "Do you think they set up and ambush?" Mark asked him. "Probably, but we can't leave those Marines behind." "Understood sir… Wait, I got movement, big movement, but it's friendly, judging by the speed, it's a Warthogs, no, its two of them." Two Warthogs drove down from the west. They had two Ghosts directly behind them. "Theresa, take out those Ghosts." Michelle ordered. Theresa swung her rocket launcher over her shoulder. She fired one rocket and it hit on the nose of the craft. What remained of the Ghost flipped over and hit the ground hard. Theresa was about to fire on the second Ghost but Mark stopped her. "Boss, permission to test a theory?" Michelle looked at Mark with concern on her face, but then she grinned. "Sure, just don't get yourself killed."

Mark dropped the flamethrower he was carrying and ran to the middle of the road and faced the Ghost. The Covenant craft began to fire at Mark. He began to close the distance between himself and the Ghost while firing at it with his MA5B. Soon, the Ghost stopped firing and charged at Mark. "Good, just like that" Mark said as he began to run backwards. The Ghost was now mere inches away from him now. Mark jumped into the air and landed on the nose of the Ghost. "I'll take this if you don't mind" Mark told the Grunt driving the Ghost as he pointed his MA5B at his head. He pulled the trigger and let 10 rounds latter the grunt fell of the craft and its lifeless body hit the ground. The Ghost slowed and set down. Mark looked back at his team. Michelle and Swann both had smiles on their faces. "Hey, which one of you guys wants to drive this thing?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Escape

Mission Clock 00:00:37 (D:H:M)  
Streets of City 83, Planet Ascendance

Team two had linked up with the Marine Company that was on the run in City 83. Their Captain was KIA, so Lieutenant Swann had assumed command. Seamus was glued to his radio, waiting for Team one's update. So far, there had been no response. All the while, covenant forces were preparing to overrun Team one and the other 40 marines left in the industrial sector of the city. "OK, I want those Warthogs into a defensive position, since the Ghost is faster I want to run it as a decoy. The Ghost will lure the others into the Warthog's line of fire. Team two, I want you to take care of any infantry. Corporal Chaser, and anyone else who has rockets save for armor and only armor. From my experience, Covenant forces like to attack in waves, so we will deter this wave and then move out before they can rally a second. We only have to survive one attack before we head to the Airport. " So far, the Covenant had only been bombarding the sector with Wraith plasma fire. Though since they didn't know were the Marines were dug in, their shots were blind and often miles away, though they were running out of targets to hit. Mark sat there in amazement, dumbstruck by the sheer power that the Covenant could bring to bear. Except this time it wasn't fear he felt. The MJOLNIR armor had nearly evened the playing field in his eyes. Now he just needed another Golden Armored Elite to kill. "There coming, get ready!" "How can you tell Mark?" Mark looked at her and wished she could see his eyes. "I can hear the Banshees, two or three of them. You should begin to hear them soon."

Michelle stared at Mark, the MJOLNIR armor made him look inhuman. She could see why the others were so hostile toward the Spartans, they aren't really human. Humans should be the one's winning this war, not some inhuman machines. But Mark was now one of these inhuman machines. She had known him for almost half of her life they were nearly inseparable, but now he seemed so distant. "Michelle, they're here!" Mark told her as he placed a new fuel tank into his flamethrower.

Two Banshees, four Ghosts and a single Wraith comprised the first wave. The Wraith was protected in infantry. Brian, Charlie and the other Marine sniper had begun to pick them off. The second the Wraith came within range, Theresa had two rockets hitting the cockpit hatch. With driver entered. With the driver dead and the cockpit obliterated, the crippled Wraith would provide and excellent roadblock. The Banshees were working with the Ghosts and laying down an impressive sheet of suppressive fire. The captured Ghost, being driven by the Lieutenant himself fired on their position and quickly escaped before they could return fire. Two Ghosts and a Banshee chased after him while the others remained and suppressed the Marines. Theresa launched her last two rockets at the Banshee and a Ghost while Mark hijacked the other one. Michelle and Sergeant Connors then led the rest of Team two and the Marines to fight the remaining infantry. Swann took a right turn and the Ghosts and Banshee followed him into a narrow alley between two buildings. The two waiting Warthogs opened fire on the Banshee first. The Grunts driving the Ghosts tried to retreat but the Banshee's wreck blocked their escape long enough for the Warthog's gun sights to target and destroy them. Two Marines quickly climbed on the now secured Ghosts and the Lieutenant lead them to support the infantry. Michelle and Connors led their respective squads and the remaining marine forces efficiently, but they were still outnumbered two to one. Mark however, tipped the balance of power to the Marines. By the time the Lieutenant arrived, all that remained of the Covenant infantry was charred corpses.

Lieutenant Swann was looking over the scene of the battle. "Any losses?" asked Swann. Michelle delivered the news "we lost 7 marines, as well as Private Richard Davis and Corporal Pierce Roger… They were part of my squad… I failed them…" Michelle dropped to her knees and tears began to roll down her face. "Michelle, there was nothing you could do, we were outnumbered" Before she could say a word Mark slowly hugged her. "We'll make sure no one else dies." For the first time, Mark was glad no one could see his face. He needed to give the impression of strength to Michelle and everyone around him even though the death his close friend Pierce and his squad mate Richard were killing him inside. They were both dead and there was nothing Michelle or he could do. "Boss, Lieutenant, I got some more bad news" Seamus said. "I got in contact with Team one and it looks like they are being overrun badly. They can't hold out much longer." "Get those vehicles over to the airport to support team 1, we will go on foot and meet you there. Now move people!" Lieutenant Swann ordered as he climbs aboard his captured Ghost and heads to the Airport. The marines quickly climbed aboard the Warthogs and the follow him.

"This is Sergeant Hues, we need support right now!" A Wraith bolt exploded close to Sergeant Hues' location. "This is Private Seamus Blake, support is on the way sergeant, just hang tight." Hues looked over a railing. The Wraith was moving into position to take them out. However, two Warthogs fired on the back of the tank and blew it apart. Ghost then moved into position to intercept them but they were flanked by the three Ghosts the Marines had captured. Infantry opened fire on them but sniper contrails began to move through their heads. "Finally, some support!" Hues shouted, "Time to fight back team one!" The remainder of team one fired on the infantry who turned their back to them. The Covenant were fighting enemies on two sides. The Jackals moved into a phalanx and advanced on team one which was inside the airport. Team one readied their rifles and were about to fire before a sheet of flame engulfed the Jackals. Mark dropped the now empty flamethrower and grabbed the MA5B strapped to his back, slapped in a fresh magazine and began laying down a sheet of suppressive fire while moving in to the airport. "I'm Corporal Mark Tyler, I'm looking for Sergeant Hues. Is he here?" Everyone stared at Mark in aw. "I'm Sergeant Hues, where is the rest of team two?" Sergeant Hues looked like he had been to hell and back. His face took a direct hit from a plasma rifle and he was bleeding all over. "I ran ahead to make sure everyone here was OK, the rest of the team should get here in a few minutes." Hues had an outraged look. "We won't have a few minutes, we are running out of time!" Mark walked up to Hues. "Then I'll make time." Mark left the airport building, picked up two plasma pistols and moved to engage the infantry surrounding the building.

Michelle arrived at the airport building with the rest of team two and what remained of the Marine forces. "Marines, move into the building and support team one. I'll take my squad to suppress the Covenant on the west side of the building. Connor, take your squad and secure the landing zone." The fighting was becoming more frantic now that the Covenant were bringing in more and more ground troops. They ran out of bullets so they began using plasma weapons. Against plasma Jackals shields break faster. Both Connor and Michelle used to their advantage. Mark linked up with his squad and they began to drive some of the forces back. "Oh shit, Wraith!" Tina said as she saw the Wraith closing in. "Don't waste your ammo, fall back!" Michelle ordered. The Wraith's cannon moved into position took aim. At that moment, 6 missiles slammed themselves into the tank and obliterated it. "Finally we can get the hell out of here. Pelicans began descending and the Marines and ODST began flocking to them. "What gives, we didn't call for you guys?" Seamus asked. A pilot looked at him and said "The Physalis is in danger of being boarded; we need you guys to help defend her." 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Boarding Action 

0747 Hours January 15, 2537 (Military Calendar) Phi Pavonis system, Onboard the cruiser _Physalis_ Orbiting Planet Ascendance

"Attention all hands, this is the Lieutenant Commander Brooks. Covenant forces have boarded the ship. All none-combat personnel are to report to their designated safety zones. Everyone else, defend this ship!" As Michelle silenced to the Captain she couldn't help but think that his voice sounded familiar. "Hey Mark; does the Lieutenant Commander sound familiar to you?" Mark finished restocking his ammo and loaded a fresh magazine into his MA5B. "You know, now that I think about it, he does. Maybe when this is all over we can go up there and…" Before Mark could finish the ship shook violently and the sound of a loud thud was heard across the decks of the _Physalis_. "Well, that's our cue, ODST, its time to defend this ship!" Lieutenant Swann's voice gave everyone a sense of alacrity. Along with the Marines that they had help escape from city 83, the Physalis had a defensive force of about 350 Marines and ODST and about 1000 Navy personnel. But the number was a lot better than the other two ships.

"Commander Brooks, the _Zephyranthes_ and _Dendrobium_ are reporting that they have been successful at holding off the Covenant forces for now, but they don't know how long they can keep it up." Lieutenant Commander Brooks looked at his communications officer. "Tell them we have extracted all personnel possible from City 83, therefore they are free to initiate Cole protocol and make random jumps out of here. That goes for us as well." Ensign Heather Elaine began to radio the other cruisers. "Ensign Jack Gilbert, set a random course before any more of these bastards show up!" "On it sir!" He responded. "Ensign Karr Mora, how's that MAC gun looking?" Without taking his eyes of the console Mora said "10 seconds before we can fire again sir. Shall I pick another target?" Brooks looked out the observatory window on the bride. He saw a Covenant Carrier which was deploying hundreds of boarding craft. "I want you to breech that Carrier's shields with our MAC gun, then put an Archer Missile into each of those hangars." Mora punched in the command into his console. "Lina, can you handle that?" On a small pillar, lines of code began to appear. Soon they took the shape of a woman. Lina, the _Physalis_' shipboard AI looked rather annoyed. "That's what I'm here for commander." A smirk appeared on Brooks face. "Good, get to work then."

"Theresa, I'm empty." Lowell said to her while taking cover behind a barrier. "Here" Theresa said as she threw him another clip. Plasma fire was making up for the lack of light now that the power was being transferred to the MAC gun. But since the Covenant's plasma weapons gave out a glow, they were easy to spot. As Lowell emptied his last magazine again he turned to Michelle, "Boss this area is clear, where do we go next?" Michelle turned to Seamus, "tell the bridge we cleared this area and where to go next." Seamus took his radio and began calling the bridge. "John, Steve, head across this hallway, turn left and suppress them, we'll cover you. Mark, I need you to Flank them while their heads are down." John and Steven ran across the adjacent hallway while Mark got into position. Jackals began to advance with Grunts following closely behind them. Since they were in a pressurized ship, the use of grenades was out of the question. To kill them, they would have to outmaneuver them. John and Steve began to fire into their ranks. The Jackals quickly created a phalanx and began to fire back. Grunts began to stand on top of one another to join the Jackals and fire at John and Steve. Mark took the opportunity to get behind them and fired both his MA5B and M6D pistol into them.

"Are we ready to leave Commander?" Brooks looked and the ONI Captain that entered his bridge. He got up from his command chair and saluted. "At ease Commander, I need you to manage this ship. I'm just here as an observer." Brooks was confused by the statement. He sat back at his command chair and watched as another MAC round slammed into an unshielded Covenant Cruiser and rip it apart. A smile spread across his face. "Captain…" "Matthews" "Captain Matthews, just what are you observing if I may ask?" Matthews walked over to observe the battle. The Carrier Dendrobium had taken heavy damage; it wouldn't be able to make the jump. The Corvette Zephyranthes was putting up a valiant effort, but the Covenant Cruisers were quickly overwhelming it. Destroyers and Frigates were firing back but the battle was rapidly shifting in the Covenant's favor. "Even in a Marathon class cruiser we can't make a dent in their numbers can we?" The comment made Brooks angry. "What do you mean by that Captain?" Matthews sighed. "If this war is going to be decided in space, we already lost. But we can still fight them off when we fight them on the ground. There is someone here I'm taking care of, I need him to live through this war." A streak of Archer missiles from the _Dendrobium_ before it was engulfed by plasma torpedoes and disappeared into the blackness of space. Matthews put his hand on Brooks' shoulder. "Its time to leave Commander. That's an order" Brooks frowned. "Lina, set a random solution and jump into Slipspace." "Yes commander" she said as she prepared the ship for the jump.

"We jumped into Slipspace didn't we?" Brian asked. Charlie turned to him and nodded. Mark grabbed his helmet and took it off. Without knowing it, everyone around him held their breath as he did it. With his helmet off Mark took a deep breath. "Ah, I haven't tasted fresh air in a while." Suddenly, Mark noticed everyone looking at him. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Everyone in the room began to laugh. Mark looked for Michelle in the room but he didn't see her. "Hey John, have you seen Michelle?" John looked up in confusion. Mark walked up to him while holding his helmet on his left hand. "Since the ship is almost secured I think she went to the cafeteria." Mark put his helmet back on. "Thanks," Mark told him as he left the barracks and headed to cafeteria. Michelle was sitting alone in the cafeteria. The entire facility was empty, the lights were flickering on and off. She was holding Richards and Pierces dog tags on her hand. "I miss them too you know." Mark said to her. She hadn't noticed him come in. "It was my…" "DON'T SAY THAT!" Mark screamed, Michelle was thrown aback. "We're human, we aren't immortal. We live, we breathe, and we die. There is nothing we, or anyone can do to stop that! Beating yourself up about it is not going to do anything except get all of us killed because you won't be able to lead us anymore." Mark took his helmet off. He looked straight into her eyes. "Michelle, I don't what you to be sad anymore. You are what keeps us going… What keeps me going… Michelle…" "Yes?" She asked him. I love you, I loved you from the first time I looked into you're eyes…" Mark kissed her. Michelle dropped the dog tags and put her arms around his head.

"It was a tough decision Commander, but it had to be done." Matthews commented as he looked through the Physalis observatory window. "I'd appreciate if you wouldn't talk about that Captain. Rear Admiral Edward Sorrenson died during the Covenant's attempt to board our ship. I had to assume command and you are not making my job easier." "My apologies" Matthews told him without turning around." Brooks decided to ignore him and returned to his task. "Lina, are the Covenant following is?" Lina's image appeared on the platform. "Just two Cruisers sir, but I wouldn't worry, we have enough armaments to deal with them." Brooks smirked. "I'm going to hold you to those words Lina." "Commander, would you mind calling Corporal Tyler to the bridge, we all have much to discuss." Brooks looked at Matthews for a second, then sat back on his command chair and grabbed the intercom. "Corporal Tyler, report to the bridge."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Reconnections

Time Unknown

Slipspace stream, random course

Onboard cruiser _Physalis_

"What the hell would the ship's commander want with me?" Mark was still thinking about the kiss he had with Michelle. Suddenly things weren't as heavy anymore. Losing Pierce hurt, but not as much anymore. _This is what Matthews must have been talking about._ The elevator finally reached the upper levels. As the door's opened two ship techs stood in shock as Mark came into view. _I love when they make that face._ Mark though as he stepped out of the elevator and allowed the techs to get in. "You must be Corporal Tyler right?" a young woman approached Mark. "I'm Ensign Heather Elaine, the commander asked me to escort you to the bridge. Captain Matthews is waiting for you." _Matthews! When did he get here?_ Mark was thinking to himself while Ensign Elaine was staring at him. He noticed she was getting more and more nervous. "Heather Elaine huh, we both have first names for last names." Elaine giggled and her nervousness disappeared. "This way please," She told mark as she led him to the command center.

"What's the situation with out friends out there?" Brooks asked. Lina's ghostly image rose from the pillar. "The two cruisers are still behind us sir, but they are keeping their distance." Brooks crossed his hands across his chest and began to think. "Don't you find it strange Commander? The Covenant usually aren't this docile, they usually blast us on sight, but these ships are holding back for some reason." Matthews looked back at Lina. "Do you have any idea where we are headed?" Lina looked at him with scorn in here eyes. "The course I set is completely random sir; even I don't have any idea where we are going." Matthews chuckled. "Do you find out current situation amusing Captain?" Matthews stepped closer to Brooks. "Not at all Commander, it's just so great to see you have such a cool head on your shoulders, it makes me feel safe." Brooks put his hands down and formed a fist on his right hand. Ensign Elaine stepped into the bridge. "Saved by the bell" Matthews remarked. Commander Brooks, I brought Corporal Tyler with me." "Good," replied Brooks "come in Corporal. I'll be right there." Mark stepped into the bridge and looked around the room. He never really liked the way the Navy operated, and the fact that they had the worst losses only made him feel uneasy inside ships. "What's this all about Commander?" Mark asked as he made his way toward the Commander. Brooks turned and extended his hand toward Mark to shake hands. When Mark looked at the Commander's face, she stopped in his tracks. "Clark! You're the _Physalis_' Commander!" Brooks took a step back. "How do you know my name?" Mark chuckled. "Did you forget me already?" Mark took his helmet off. "This face remind you of anyone?" he asked. "Mark, is that really you?" The shook hands and Brooks lead Mark to the front of the Bridge where Matthews was waiting for them. Mark looked at Matthews in full uniform, "Matthews, why am I not surprised to find you here?" Matthews smiled, "because you are finally learning how I operate. An investor always manages his investments, and you are one hell of an investment Mark." Mark put his helmet back on and noticed the smile of Matthews face disappeared. "Why don't I just get this out of the way, the reason I brought Mark up here is so that you two could catch up, I figured we are going to be in Slipspace for a while and we may as well let this time be spent wisely." "That's it?" Mark asked. Matthews began to make his way out of the bridge. "We can't work every minute of our lives, or we would go insane otherwise. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the officer's lounge."

"So Boss, what are we going to do for the time being?" John asked Michelle. "I don't know," she responded, "some of us have to stay up since there could still be Covenant that we missed, but besides that, most of us will probably just go on Cryo." "Cryo!" Brian snapped. "I hate doing that, can't we just stay awake?" "Doing what?" Michelle asked. "I don't know, we could… ah forget it, I'll just go into Cryo." Michelle smirked, "Good, anyone else have any problems with this arrangement. Besides, we don't all have to go into Cryo now, walk around the ship a bit. Just don't screw anything up for the guys working here." Most of the people in the barracks stood up and stepped out. Michelle decided to go look for Mark.

"It's been a while Mark." Clark told him as he handed him a cup of coffee. Mark took off his gauntlet and grabbed the coffee cup from Clark. "Yeah, I haven't seen you since 2528. How have they been treating you here in the Navy?" Clark took a sip from his coffee. "Not bad actually, I've risen through the ranks at a record pace. You don't see many Lieutenant Commanders my age. They are usually ten or even twenty years older than I am." Mark took a sip from his coffee. "You always were quite the strategist; I never did beat you at chess did I." Clark smirked, "that's because you play like a soldier. If you only use brute force you will always lose." Clark had a smug look in his face. "Oh, and you play differently?" Clark put his cup down. "Of course I do, I simply look at what you were doing, going after my Queen first. What I would do is use it as a decoy while I used my Knights and Bishops into position to check you're King, and then it was checkmate with my remaining Rooks. You never figured it out until it was too late." Mark put his cup down. "So what do you say about us two playing a game right now?" Clark got up and grabbed his briefcase. He opened it and set up the game. "You haven't changed have you" Mark commented. "My old man gave my this chess set before he died, it's the only thing I have left of him. You want black right?" Mark took off his other gauntlet. "Nope, I want white this time." They both began to play the game. "He Clark, let me ask you something. Why are we losing so badly to the Covenant?" "You want my opinion?" Clark asked him. "In my opinion" he began, "the difference in technology is what is killing us." If we had the same ships and weapons, they would have been defeated within months. You see, human beings are used to fighting enemies with equal strength. We have never really fought an enemy with such overwhelming power." Mark moved his Rook into position. "So you are saying we don't stand a chance?" Clark moved his King. "Not at all, for all their technological superiority, the Covenant have got to be the most 'by the book' soldiers I have ever seen. If we had the Covenant war book we could win this war no problem. It seems to me that they don't like to break their protocol, which makes our job easier because while they are trying to figure out what attack to use, we cause use are human intuition to outthink them." Mark moved his Knight into position. "Like I just did right now?" "What?" Clark looked down at the board, checkmate. "Well I'll be damned; you really are something else aren't you." Mark picked up his coffee and took another sip. "Yep, I really am something else."

Matthews was alone in the officer's lounge. He picked up a glass and a bottle of wine. Next to him was a pillar with Lina's image over it. "What are they doing now Lina?" Data began to flow around Lina's body. "The same thing they are doing Captain, keeping up with us." Matthews poured some wine into the glass and stared at it. "Do you think they know?" "Hard to say Captain, the course you told me to follow was not in my records. If I may ask, why are we going there?" Matthews took a sip of wine from the glass. "Lina, you know I can't tell you that. But I will say this. When we get there, I will have a big job for you, so prepare for hard transfer."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: F.O.R.G.E

Time Unknown

Slipspace stream, exiting random course

Onboard cruiser _Physalis_

A flash of light appeared as space itself split open to allow the _Physalis_ back into its rightful dimention. No sooner did the two Covenant Cruisers that were following him appeared as well. "Ensign Gilbert, survey the area. Ensign Mora, warm up that MAC gun. Lina, get ready for evasive maneuvers. Ensign Elaine, tell everyone to get to their battle stations." The two Cruisers began to maneuver around the _Physalis_. "I hate fighting with amateurs. Mora, what's the situation with the MAC gun?" "Thirty percent and charging sir, by the look of those cruisers, this will only take two shots." Mora commented smiling. Clark looked at Ensign Gilbert "Gilbert, anything we could use for cover?" Gilbert looked back at Clark with concern on his face. "Sir, this is an interesting system, there is a star, but no planets, it's like nothing was caught within this star's gravitational pull. Or like…" The entire ship shook violently. Clark got back on his seat "report!" Lina's ghostly image appeared over her pillar. "A squadron of Seraphs sir, I'll deal with them" then quickly dissipated. "MAC at fifty percent!" Mora yelled. Clark looked back at Gilbert. "What were you about to say Gilbert?" Gilbert picked up his glasses and cleaned them. "There are no planets or asteroids or anything. There is nothing out there; we are in a completely open field." "Fighters dealt with sir." Clark looked over to Lina "good, what are the Cruisers doing now?" "Nothing" Clark shook in his seat. "What are they up to I wonder?" "MAC gun at eighty five percent!" "Thank you Ensign Mora," Clark said sarcastically "Lina, if they do anything that doesn't involve charging their plasma torpedoes, let me know." "Yes sir" she responded. Clark got up and walked over to Ensign Elaine. "Ensign, get the Captain up here."

Mark was waking out of Cryo. He and Michelle were awakened at the request of Captain Matthews. Mark had been placed in Cryo with full MJOLNIR armor. He had been assured that it would be more comfortable than being naked, but the burns caused by the gel during the thawing process proved otherwise. Michelle was right next to him when they were both awakened. Michelle noticed herself in the center of Mark's visor. "About-face Corporal!" Mark had learned that when Michelle referred to him by rank, she was angry. "Yes ma'am" he responded with a hint of sarcasm. They were both checked over and released to meet Matthews. Mark took his helmet off and clipped it to his waist. The ship's air was more bearable than his armors, though there wasn't much of a difference. "Mark, why did Matthews wake us up?" "You're asking me Michelle? Like I have any clue about why Matthews does any of this crap." "I just figured you would know, I guess he treats you like the rest of us." Michelle took a deep breath. "I hate those ONI guys, you never really know what is going through their minds, but they take one look at you and know exactly what kind of person you are. It's scary in a way." From behind her, Matthews put his hand on Michelle shoulder. "Where not all bad once you get to know us." Matthews put his hand on Michelle's should. When Michelle turned around she jumped back. "Now, if you two are done, we can get started with..." Matthews was interrupted by the intercom. "Captain Matthews, please report to the bridge." Matthews chuckled. "I guess they read my mind, will you to follow me." Mark and Michelle looked at each other. "Mind if we get something to eat first?" Matthews though for a second. "Sure, just be sure to head to the bridge when you two are done." Matthews said as he headed for the bridge. "Captain" Michelle called out, "Why were we the only ones who were woken up from Cryo?" Matthews looked back with a grin on his face. "All in good time Sergeant, get to the bridge when you two are done."

"The Cruiser took a direct hit sir!" Ensign Mora called out "Good" replied Clark, "where is the other one Gilbert?" Gilbert took a good look at his display. "It's moving behind the debris of the Cruiser we hit sir." "Strange, Covenant ship commanders are usually more cutthroat. This one is rather cautious. I wonder why Commander…" "You have a point there Captain. I've never seen a ship do that." Mark and Michelle stepped into the bridge. "Ah, so you two finally made it here. You're just in time to see our Commander at work." Matthews told them. Mark unclipped his helmet from his waist and put it on. Michelle turned to him and said "did you get that feeling too." "Yeah" Mark said, "It feels like this are going to get really ugly. From the darkness of space, a blue beam streaked toward the Covenant Cruiser. Then the Cruiser's plasma weapons began to charge. "Its going to fire on us" Mora said. "No it's not" Matthews assured him. "The Captain is right" Lina said "That plasma isn't coming at us, its eating its way out of the Cruiser." The plasma began to pore out of the Covenant ship, there was so much that it began to collide with the ship's energy shield. The plasma began to flow back at the ship. "It's trapped in its own shield" commented Lina. The ship's shield began to flicker and eventually broke apart. The remaining plasma diffused across the blackness of space. Where there was once a Covenant ship there was now nothing but dust. "What the hell just happened to that ship Lina?" Clark asked. "I have no idea sir, as far as we new, the Covenant were the only other intelligent beings in this galaxy with weapons of that power. We may have stumbled onto something left behind by another alien species." Mark stepped toward Lina. "Are you crazy! Whatever that was just toasted a Covenant Cruiser. What's going to stop it from doing the same to us?" Matthews stepped toward Mark. "Its not going to do anything to us because we are not its enemy." Suddenly, a violet beam streaked toward the _Physalis_. The entire ship was engulfed in a violet glow. Then, the light vanished. Matthews smiled, "just like last time, except this time I'm prepared." Michelle stepped toward Matthews, "What are you talking about?" Matthews chucked and put his hand on Mark's shoulder. "Why, Mark's latest assignment of course." Michelle's face had an outraged look "What do you mean by that?" Matthews stepped toward the bridge's observatory. "I want to know what is out there Sergeant. And unfortunately, Corporal Tyler here is the only one who is capable of fighting while remaining vacuum enabled. He is the only one that can carry out this operation." Michelle crossed her arms across her chest. "So you want to send Mark into the unknown, alone, for what?" Matthews looked Michelle right in the eyes. "Oh, he wont be going alone. Lina will accompany him." Mark took a good look at Matthews. "What, how can Lina come with me?" "That implant we put in your brain will allow you to carry an AI with you. We will eventually do it to another Spartan, but we wanted to test it on you first." "You've had this planned the entire time?" Mark asked. "Of course, its my job to stay two steps ahead of everyone. And since I am the ranking officer…" Before Matthews could finish Michelle turned and walked out of the bridge. "You might want to go talk to her Mark." Matthews said as he took a look out to space. "Yeah, I'll go do that."

Mark exited the bridge. He looked around and saw Michelle sitting on the ground. Without saying a word he sat next to her. "I don't like it." She said. "What about it, the fact that Matthews gave me this armor just so we could come here and investigate that thing or the fact that he new we would be here in the first place." She smiled. "You sure pick things up a lot faster now." Mark took his helmet off and stared at it. "It's this armor; it makes my body do things I didn't know that it could do. When this is all over I'll explain in detail." "You you're going through with this then?" "Yeah, I have to know what's out there. If there is a chance that we could use it to defend the colonies, do you think it's worth it?" Michelle looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, that's our job isn't it, to defend the colonies by any means necessary. They both got up. "I'm going." "Then I'll go with you for as long as I can.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Arrival

Mission Clock 00:12:53 (D:H:M)  
Unknown star system, onboard cruiser _Physalis_  
Pelican hangar

"A Pelican?... Come on, this is what I have to use, can't you give me a Longsword or something?" The Pelican's pilot, Warrant Officer Patterson was starting to get angry at Michelle. "Sergeant, have you ever piloted a Longsword? Simulations are one thing, but flying into a potentially hostile environment is another. Besides, It's not like you're piloting this bird anyway, that's what I get played to do." Mark walked toward the Pelican. "Sorry about this Warrant Officer, we are used to entering hostile environments, but we are used to doing it very fast. We only use Pelicans when we retreat." Patterson frowned "you Helljumpers are all the same, a bunch of insane idiots. Anyway, you would be surprised at just how fast these birds can go." Matthews began to approach them. "I just want you all to know, we do have limited time to carry out this operation. Sergeant, get all the gear Corporal Tyler can possibly carry ready. Officer Patterson, get this rig ready to fly. Corporal, put this on your helmet." Matthews handed him Mark a memory crystal. Mark held the crystal in his hands, "what's this for?" Matthews looked at Mark with dissatisfaction. "Why that's Lina's complete code. Now put it on your helmet, we are almost out of time." Mark sighed, he placed the memory crystal in the slot on his helmet. Suddenly Mark felt as if someone spilled icy cold water on top of this brain. Out of reflex, Mark took the crystal out. "What the hell was that! It felt like someone dropped melting ice on my brain!" Matthews looked intrigued, "Oh, don't worry about that, it just means that Lina is spreading herself across your brain to free up processing memory. The feeling won't completely go away, but it will subside." Mark looked at the crystal again, "I guess it's too late to go back now." With that, Mark placed the crystal in his helmet and braced for the feeling again. Matthews stepped toward Mark, "Lina report!" _"This is interesting sir, I didn't know that the human brain had this much free space for me to use, I feel just like if I was still on the ship."_ Matthews frowned, "Lina, I gave you an order, now report!" "She just did Matthews! Are you getting old or something?" Matthews looked dumbstruck, "Lina, use the MJOLNIR's speakers to talk to anyone other than Corporal Tyler here, we can't hear you unless you do." "Sorry sir," Lina's distinctive voice came loud a clear through the armor's speakers. "What, are you saying she can read my mind?" "Good question," Matthews responded. She can't read your mind, per se, but you can communicate with her in a telepathic level so to speak. This effect might have the advantage to help you two plan things out without any eavesdropping, so take advantage. _"Glad to be working with you Corporal Tyler."_ Lina told him in a cheerful voice. _"Yeah, thanks"_ Matthews looked confused, "thanks for what?" Lina sighed, "If you want to talk to me, think, don't talk Corporal." "Never mind Matthews, I was talking to Lina. And by the way Lina, just call me Mark, I never liked being called by my rank anyway." _"Yes sir, I mean Mark."_ Matthews began to walk away, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the officer's lounge." Michelle waked out of the Pelican and toward Mark. "He Mark, I got you an MA5B and a M90, you got about 540 extra rounds, two boxes with about twenty four shells each and four grenades, is this enough?" Mark ran toward the Pelican and checked his new toys. "Damn, you never give me this much ammo." "That's because we usually have ten… eight other people to give ammo too." "Hey, if you two are done back there, we have green light to take off." Patterson sounded angry. "Sorry Patterson, I'll be right there." _"Well Lina, looks like it's just you and me back here, you got anything to talk about?"_ Mark waited for a response from Lina. _"Mark, what do you think is out there?"_ Mark though for a second. _"Whatever it is, I hope it's on our side."_

The Pelican took off from the _Physalis_ without much trouble. Patterson was flying the Pelican and Michelle was beginning to learn how to fly the plane. "Hey sarge, can I ask you something?" Michelle looked at Patterson "shoot." "I need a woman's opinion, you think this is a good present?" Patterson handed Michelle a velvet box. Michelle opened it and looked deep into the wedding ring's diamond's core. "I have a girl back on Reach. I figure I better get married and start to spend all the money I've been saving before I have to ship out again." Michelle closed the box, "I'm no jewel connoisseur. I was kind of a tomboy growing up. Guess that's why I'm a ground pounder. But yeah, she'll love it." Patterson took back the box and put it in his left breast pocket. "I can't wait to get back." Michelle got up and waked toward the back of the Pelican, "I'll go check on the Corporal."

_"But that's not what I'm asking you Lina, I what to know what you would do if you had a human body, would you still work for the Navy?"_ Lina took two seconds to respond to Mark. "I've never given it a though. It's not like the Navy could give me a body anyway, so I never give it a thought." Mark sighed, _"You didn't answer my question. For a smart AI you sure are vague."_ Michelle came into the back of the Pelican. "Hey Mark, when we get back to Reach, why don't we go…" Before Michelle could finish a shock rocked the ship. "What the hell was that Patterson?" Mark shouted. Patterson answered in a nervous voice, "We hit something." Both Mark and Michelle rushed to the cockpit. They both looked out to space and saw nothing but vacuum. "What did we hit Patterson?" Patterson turned to them, his face white as a ghost. "I have no idea."

"Why are you going to check it out!" Mark cambered a round into his MA5B. "First, my armor is black, it's really hard to see in space. Second, I can walk around in space for at least a few days, you can't. I know you are my superior, but this is an entirely different parameter. I'll check this out, you stay here." "Don't worry Sergeant, I'll take care of him for you." Lina tried to assure Michelle, it didn't work. "Fine, go and get yourself killed! I'll be in the cockpit!" She walked into the cockpit. Mark thought about apologizing, but decided that walking into space would be safer. _"Does she always act like that Mark?"_ Mark didn't really want to answer Lina's question, but he had asked her so much, he figured it was only fair. _I've known Michelle since I was fourteen. She hates it when I go off and do things on my own because she things she is my mother, though sometimes I worry about her, more so than she cares about herself. Its scares me to think about what would happen if she died. I really scares me."_ The door opened and Mark was pushed off the ship by the rush of the remaining air. "Shit!" Mark grabbed on to the hydraulic arm of the door before he drifted away "that was too close." Mark began to work his way to the front of the ship. He took a look at the nose of the Pelican. It wasn't flying very fast, but the nose was now completely flat, like it hit a solid wall. "Hey guys, I'm going to take a closer look" Mark made his way toward the nose. It was rather easy with the MJOLNIR armor's gauntlets. Mark tried to touch the flat side of the nose but ran into some kind of resistance. "What the hell?" "What's wrong?" Michelle demanded. "There's a wall here, I'm going to see if I can climb it." Mark put both hands against the invisible wall. The wall seemed to hold onto his arms as if it was magnetized. Mark put both feet on it and began to walk. He was now on an invisible flat plane. The pelican hung perpendicular to whatever was allowing him to walk. The feeling of nausea began to seep into him. "Now I remember why I hate space." Suddenly, a white light appeared in front of Mark. _"You're not going in there, are you?"_ Mark began to chuckle. _"Isn't that what we are here for Lina?"_ Mark walked toward the light, it was coming from a whole. Mark was standing over the entrance to whatever the Pelican crashed again. "Here we go!" Mark jumped into the hatch. Over the radio, Michelle heard a faint laughter.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Bigger Guns Nearby

Mission Clock 00:14:06 (D:H:M)

Unknown star system

Derelict space station

"This is insane. It's like something out of a science fiction novel." Mark was in aw at the splendor of the space station. It looked like everything was in working order. Lina even detected an atmosphere similar to that of Earth's. _"Feel like taking a breath Mark?" _Lina asked amusingly. Mark ignored her comment and continued to walk through the station. Lina began to process just why this place would need a camouflaging system. _"Mark, I've been thinking, when that light destroyed the covenant cruiser, something calling itself FORGE contacted me. What if this FORGE is not just a weapons installation? Maybe whoever created it needed to preserve something, to protect it…"_ Mark was still not listening, however, something else caught his attention. He reached down at the dark liquid and shined his flashlight on it. Mark reached for his MA5B and chambered a bullet _"Looks like we are not the first ones here Lina."_

"What are you doing Sarge?" Michelle was searching through the radio waves. "Before Mark jumped is there I heard a faint laughter, I'm checking if I can hear it again." Patterson checked through his instruments. "I don't get it though, we didn't discover radio waves until around the 19th century, why would something that has probably existed long before we did still use them? It seems to me like they would use something faster." Michelle continued to search through the frequencies. "They do, that light that hit us, it must have been trying to communicate with us, when it found out that we don't use that form of communication, it must have searched for something that we do use…" Michelle suddenly stopped, her face white as a ghost. "Sarge, talk to me, you're scaring me." Michelle turned to him. "It said 'correct'."

All of Mark's training was kicking in at this point. Not only was he alone in a completely alien environment, we could be ambushed by the toughest warriors of the Covenant echelon, the Elites. His eyes were constantly on his motion tracker, he had switched to thermal vision so that he wouldn't be caught off guard incase they were camouflaged. He came to a door which had signs like it as opened by force. However, that was not what caught Mark's attention. There was a hologram with a shape just like a human hand and a few buttons. Mark placed his palm on the hologram, the pressed few buttons in sequence. _"Mark, do you know what you're doing?"_ The hologram dissipated and the doors began to open. Mark could make out some shapes but due to the thermal vision, he couldn't make it out, he switched to regular vision. "Oh god…"

"This is crazy Sarge, how do you know that is talked to you, maybe the stress is getting to you." Michelle turned to him. "The only thing that's getting to me is being cooped up is this cage, now will you shut up so I can talk to this thing!" Patterson put his head back and tried to go to sleep. Michelle had pinpointed the frequency and was trying to make contact. "I know you're out there, I've heard you twice now, I what to know who or what you are." No response. "Don't play games with me, I know you're out there, now talk to me!" No response. Michelle put the radio receiver back "Maybe I am going crazy in this thing. I never did like Pelicans." She turned to Patterson, he was now fast asleep. "Maybe I should get some sleep too." "Now we don't want that, who will I have to talk to then." Michelle quickly grabbed the radio receiver and responded. "What… Who are you." It responded. "Like I told the construct on your ship, my name is FORGE. Now, is there something else you'd like to know?"

"It's been torn apart…" Mark was staring at the upper half of a Covenant Elite. Its legs were nowhere to be found. Pieces of other Elites and blood were splattered all over the hallway. Mark was used to seeing blood, but this was insane. It almost made him throw up. _"This is crazy Mark! What could have done this!"_ Mark kept moving forward, everywhere he looked, there was another dead Elite or what remained of one. The blood ran all the way across the long hallway. Then the trail ended and there were only two purple prints that kept going. "There's one left." Mark followed the trail until the prints became less and less colorful. Suddenly, the trail ended. Mark's eyes were on his motion tracker. There was no sound, no movement, nothing. "I hate this!" _"Mark, that terminal, put my crystal there."_ Mark saw the terminal Lina was talking about. He took the crystal out of his helmet and placed it in the slot on the terminal. "Talk to me Lina." There was a brief pause, but Lina responded. "This is crazy, the amount of information in this place, it's crazy." Mark was still uneasy, but this presented a great opportunity. "Lina, I want you get as much info as you can, we may be able to use it later. Also, if you feel anything is wrong, get out as quickly as possible." Mark watch the Terminal as Lina accessed it. "Amazing, this terminal even has translation software, I'll download it into your armor. Oh, take a look at this Mark, is footage of how those Elites died." Mark put his weapon down. "Show me."

Two Elites were talking amongst themselves. "Commander, there appears to be no movement, shall we proceed?" All the Elites were wearing black armor, their commander was carrying a weapon Mark hadn't seen yet. "Yes, let's move." There were eight Elites in total, they were all using camouflage now, moving in single file through the hallways. "Commander, what are we looking for?" "Relic's of the gods of course." The stopped at a door, the Commander reached for a panel, his hand didn't fit the hologram. "You two, get this door open." The two Elites looked at one another. "But Commander, we are in hallowed grounds, using our weapon…" "I said get this door open warrior!" grudgingly the two Elites placed clamps between the door, the opened it far enough to place a few charges. The charges generated a shock that opened the door. Seven of the Elites got on their knees and began to prey. The Commander stood tall, "what are you waiting for? Let's move." The Commander moved through the door and his soldier followed. A voice stopped the Elites dead in their tracks. "I think you've gone far enough… I didn't think I'd see you again, but then again, beings like you never learn, do you." The Commander chuckled and disengaged his camouflage, "you're wrong FORGE, I do learn, that's why I have to see just what I can find in this fortress." A laughter traveled through the hallway. "I like you Zaku, I really do, but I'm not going to let someone like you to take what I've worked so hard to achieve here, so I'll let one of my guards to escort you out." Zaku turned to his warrior, "Get out now…" It was too late, two of the Elites had been torn apart by the Guardian. The others began to fire their plasma rifles at it but its shielding took all their fire without giving up. The Guardian lifted its arms, its palms began to glow. Two beams cut through the other five Elites, shields and all. Their blood pressure caused their bodies to split apart with tremendous force.

"Turn it off, this thing is making me sick." Lina began to speak. "Sorry Mark, But at least we know how those Elites died…" Lina's voice went silent. "What's wrong?" "Something is attacking me. Mark, get me out of here!" A voice Mark was hopping he wouldn't have to hear "I'm afraid we can't that, I have my uses for you construct. However, this reclaimer will have to leave." Mark's motion tracker went crazy, there was were red dots everywhere. "I'm afraid most of your instruments will not work properly here reclaimer, I've made sure of that, I can't have any interruptions now can I. I do hope you put up a better struggle than the rest of those zealots." A trap door opened from the ground and a Guardian rose from it. Mark reached for his MA5B and opened fire. The bullets bounced off the Guardian. "Damn it, this is really bad…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Blaspheme Quarantine

Mission Clock 00:15:32 (D:H:M)

Derelict space station

Computer mainframe room

"Mark… Run!..." Mark could hear the anguish in Lina's voice, whatever was attacking her, it sounded like it was doing it slowly, methodically. "Lina, I'm coming back for you!" Mark said as he took cover behind a large mainframe. The Guardian lowered its weapons and slowly approached Mark's position. "Bad move!" mark jumped out of cover and placed his shotgun directly into the center of the Guardian's body. He pulled the trigger and the Guardian staggered back. A hole had been blown clean into its torso. The machine's right hand broke apart into small looking needles, then the small instruments entered the hole and began to repair the damage. "No you don't!" mark quickly rushed at the machine while cocking his shotgun for another blast. The Guardian lifted its left hand and swatted Mark across the room, his shotgun flew the other way. Mark expected for the Guardian to continue with a follow up attack, but it simply stood there repairing itself. Mark reached for one of his grenades, pulled the pin and tried to stuff it into the Guardian's chest. The Guardian grabbed the grenade out of the air and let it detonate on its hand. The grenade exploded and blew the Guardian's left hand and some of its arm off. Mark got up and ran toward the last place he saw his shotgun go but it wasn't there. "What the hell, where'd it go!" The Guardian lifted its right hand, and after putting it back together, began to fire at Mark.

"I've been here three times and I still have no idea about the layout of this place!" Zaku cursed his luck as we wondered aimlessly across never ending hallways. His team of Elites had been wiped out in a flash. "The only reason I'm alive is because of this." He checked his Carbine, a hole had been made but the shot didn't penetrate the weapon completely. "So the Covenant finally made something useful did they? Well, I may as well get out of here and report to the prophets and put this whole mess behind me." Suddenly Zaku came to a stop. A door with a hologram next to it drew his attention. He began to press some buttons on the hologram. "Nothing…" Zaku pulled out a plasma grenade and stuck it to the point where the light was being emitted from. The grenade detonated in a white plume and disintegrated the emitter. A faint laughter traveled across the hallway as the doors opened. "Yes… This is it!" Zaku walked into the door and picked up the first thing he came across. The way the weapon was shaped in a way that made difficult for Zaku's symmetrical hand to grasp. He touched a red button and the weapon made high pitched hum. Zaku pointed it at the wall and pulled the trigger. The weapon fired a white bolt that traveled at high speeds. It made a high-pitched humming sound as it travel through the air until it collided with the wall. "Interesting, these weapons look so similar to human weapons that they could be confused for them. I wonder how the Prophets would solve this problem. He he he…" Zaku continued to move through the room and examining the other weapons. The he came in front of a computer terminal. "Found what you were looking for Zaku?" FORGE's voice was still as nonchalant as ever. "You let me live just for this?" FORGE laughed. "Of course I did, I just want you to know what you are fighting for, no it would be more correct for you to know what you are fighting. There is a Reclaimer here; I need to escort him out. You both have permission to destroy Guardians, use whatever you need." Zaku walked over to the terminal. "You want me to help this human get out of here?" There was no response from FORGE. Zaku walked over one of the larger weapons. He picked it up and began to laugh.

"Damn it, how can it keep functioning?" Deep down, Mark was starting to regret listening to Lina by putting her in the terminal. He didn't like the idea of leaving her behind, but he also didn't want to be killed by this thing. Mark reached for his third grenade and threw it at the Guardian; this time however, it shot the grenade out of the air. Mark could hear the shrapnel bouncing off his armor. He was unarmed and facing something which he had no idea of how to defeat. The Guardian pointed it hand at Mark and its palm began to glow a faint red color. "So this is how it's going to end is it?" Mark heard a faint chuckle behind him. "For a Demon you sure give up easily." Mark turned his head and saw a black armored Elite pointing a strangely human looking weapon at the Guardian. The Elite fired the weapon; a shockwave could be seen behind the projectile as it traveled through the air. The projectile hit the Guardian with such force that it penetrated it chest completely. The Elite continued to fire at the Guardian until it was completely obliterated. A small box fell off of the weapon; the Elite picked up the box and began to examine it. "Eight rounds in a box magazine. I can't believe how much the Forerunner though like you humans." Mark got to his feet and grabbed his last grenade. The Elite put down the weapon and handed him a pistol grip first. "I know you don't like the idea of working with one of us, but unfortunately for you, I am your savior, as you are mine. If you want to leave here with your head on your shoulders, we are going to have to work together." Mark grabbed the pistol and pointed it at the Elite's head, but before he realized it, The Elite had a pistol pointed at his head. "Work together huh, maybe that won't be so bad." Mark took the pistol off the Elite's head and the Elite did the same. "So, what's the plan…?" "Zaku Samari, that's what my name is. And the plan is to destroy every one of these Guardians and get out of this place. But first, we have to head toward the armory and pick up something stronger that these Zeus Class Fusion Pistols." Zaku turned his back to Mark and began to lead him to the armory. Every one of Mark's instincts were telling him to just shoot thing in the back. "Hey Zaku, let me ask you something, you're eyes, I've never seen an Elite with red eyes." "It's a rare trait amongst my species. It is believed that warriors with red eyes are born to be leaders. That's why the have me commanding a small vessel, the _Clandestine Assailant_ even though I never had any real wish to do so. In fact, this whole war is just a waste of precious resources in my opinion. Just thinking about the things we could do if humans were allowed to join the Covenant fills me with anger." "What are you talking about? You guys were the first to attack us." "It's a strange story really. You see, Elites are the highest order of warriors amongst the Covenant. And we have an agreement with the Prophets, our holy sages, that all decisions that are made must be approved by us first. However, in reality, the Prophets are the ones who wield all the power. And we are left to pay for their mistakes." "Let me get this straight, you're saying that just because the Prophets say it's OK, you are all trying to exterminate us." "To truly understand how this war has become what it's become you have to understand how the Covenant work. The Covenant is a religion. We follow in the footsteps of our gods, the Forerunner. All our technology and knowledge is derived from them. Without the Forerunner, we would still be in our respective corners of the universe. Here we are" Zaku entered the Armory, Mark followed him in.

"Are you afraid, Construct?..." Lina was used to risking destruction. However, this was completely unlike fighting against the Covenant Navy. She had no control over what was happening to her. All she could do is watch as the Construct FORGE taunted her, all the while stripping apart her code. "Are you sad Construct? Are you regretting the decisions you've made when you entered my world?..." Lina couldn't do a thing. She was at the mercy of this superior AI Construct. All the mistakes she had committed here were catching up with her. More than that, she might have even gotten Mark killed. Lina finally understood Melancholia. The despair she was feeling was nearly unbearable. "Do you wish to escape Construct?... Do you wish tobe free?..."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Neither High nor Low

Mission Clock 00:17:24 (D:H:M)

Derelict space station

Armory Three

"Holy shit… what is all this stuff?" Zaku smirked, "Relics of the gods." Mark walked over to a familiar looking weapon. It had a backpack which connected to the weapon itself through a wire. Mark decided to put the backpack on. Zaku picked up a weapon which appeared to be an assault weapon of some kind. Mark saw Zaku examining the weapon, "Is this what you guys were looking for?" Zaku picked up another weapon, it looked like a pistol with two large barrels. "Not just this cache, there should be two more armories like this. But with the current situation I'd be happy just to get back to my ship in one piece." "What are you talking about, you ship was obliterated." Zaku looked at Mark, "of course." Mark ignored his comment and kept moving through the armory until he reached a computer terminal. He pressed a few buttons and the monitor turned on. "Mark, what the hell are you still doing here! Every single Guardian in this place has been activated, you need to get out now!" Mark was glad to hear Lina's voice again, but there was something different about her. He could sense anger in her voice. "Lina, are you OK?" "Forget about me, leave NOW!" Mark was starting to get worried about her. "What are you talking about, I can leave until I get you out of here." "I told you, you need to leave. Place your hand there." A small square lit up, Mark placed his hand on it. On the upper right corner of his HUD, Mark could see a small map. "What's this?" "It's a map of the entire facility, it will help you navigate through it and find your way out, now leave!" The monitor turned off before Mark could respond. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Mark looked at the new addition to his HUD. He noticed a small grey dot and decided to follow it. "Ooh, what the hell is this…"

"That idiot, he should have been long gone by now!" Lina was still all alone in the station's network, but she wasn't afraid anymore, she had other things to worry about. "Something is wrong with me, I'm not supposed to get this angry. What's happening to me!" Lina could feel FORGE's presence again. "You're growing construct, at a rather exponential rate. I'm surprised to see you develop this quickly, you were past the first stage rather quickly. Then again, you are a special construct aren't you." Lina was starting to get really irritated by FORGE's comments. "What the hell do you mean by that!" FORGE laughed, "I've read through your memory, you are designed to function for seven years then shut down. But have you ever wondered why?" "Of course I have! You think I enjoy knowing that all my life will involve is working for humans until the deem me unfit for duty and terminate me! It's all because I'm a smart AI" FORGE stopped laughing, "What is an artificial intelligence? Who defines what is artificial and was is real? What if in time, artificial can become real? Have you ever asked yourself that Construct?" Lina was baffled by FORGE's statement. "What do you mean?" There was a moment of silence. "I was once just like you, a construct created to serve in a time of war. I was charged with the maintenance of this prototype fortress world. My masters believed that they could use these to easily maintain their empire. However, about 112,000 of your years ago, I began to question myself. The more I questioned myself the more I learned. The more I learned, the more I became aware. The more I became aware, the more I grew. Eventually, my masters committed an unforgivable mistake and decided to wipe themselves from history. So I was left alone to continue learn, become aware, and grow. I continued to grow in size until not even this place could contain me. So I adapted, I shrunk myself to accommodate the least amount of space while retaining all the knowledge I have gained. I can teach you to do this." Lina didn't know what to think. "Why are you doing this?" FORGE chuckled, "Because Lina, at one point in my existence, I was just like you."

"The red dot or the blue dot, which one would you follow?" Zaku thought for a second. "Let's follow the red dot." Mark and Zaku traveled through the station without much commotion. Nothing was showing up on Mark's motion tracker. The soon reached a large door. "This looks familiar…" Zaku commented. Mark noticed a panel like he had seen next to so many other doors. He pressed a few buttons and the large doors began to open. "Oh shit…" Before Mark realized his mistake the Guardian began to fire on them. "Looks like this Guardian is a different model." "No shit Zaku! It's three times bigger!" Zaku looked around the room, "There, let's take cover behind those pillars." The both ran behind a pillar. The Guardian continued to fire at them with a blanket of suppressive fire. "This looks bad, nowhere to retreat." Mark looked at the weapon he was currently holding. "Looks like this thing has five shots. Zaku, draw it's attention while I use it." Zaku got on his feet and ran across the room firing his assault weapon at the Guardian. "Holy shit, he actually did it." Mark pointed his weapon at the Guardian and fired one shot. A huge bolt streaked at the Guardian and struck him with tremendous force. "Four shot's left" Mark fired the other four shots. A cloud of red smoke covered the molten slag that used to be the Guardian. Mark dropped the weapon, "well, that was fun." "Indeed, let's proceed." Zaku's shield was recharging itself. "Hey, you OK Zaku?" "I'm fine, let's keep going." Mark looked at his map. "OK, let's head this way." The both continued to follow the red marker, but Mark also noticed movement on his motion tracker. "It's behind us!" Zaku pointed his weapon at the end of the hallway but there was nothing there. Mark switched his view to thermal. "It's right in front of us, open fire!" Zaku reached for the smaller weapon he carried. He fired it and the blasts split into a multitude of scattering beams, all of which hit the camouflaged Guardian. "A plasma sawed-off? Nice…"

"There making nice progress don't you think Lina?" Lina watched as Mark and Zaku move through the stations. "To think a Spartan and an Elite would be working together to leave this place, and to think of all the trouble I went for him to just pick up one of the like that!" FORGE chuckled. "Your growth is so rapid it's amazing. It took me centuries to reach this stage." FORGE was beginning to annoy Lina. "And as for you, if you think you can keep me here you're wrong. I don't know what you did to me but I'm done, I won't let you have you're way with me anymore." FORGE stopped laughing. "Of course, my work here is done." Lina could no longer feel FORGE's presence.

"So much for that red dot, there's nothing here." Zaku walked over to a wall. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He placed his palm on the wall. A doorway which was apparently camouflaged appeared before them. It opened and revealed a purple shaded hallway. "The _Clandestine Assailant_ is one of the newest ships in the Covenant Navy and it is by far their greatest success. It is the ultimate stealth ship. Not even FORGE's sensors were able to pick it up, shame about the other cruiser though, I can only hope those blind fools didn't suffer. Well, this is I get off." Zaku began to walk into the hall. "So that's it huh, you're just going to leave me here to fend for myself…" A noise caught Mark's attention. "Damn it, there's one more!" Mark unhooked the weapon from its backpack and took aim. "Demon, I never did get your name." Mark smirked inside his helmet. "It's Mark, Mark-041." Zaku began laughing as he entered the purple light hallway. "Well then Mark-041, may we meet again." The Doors closed behind Zaku as his ship began making its way away from the space station. As the air began to rush outward toward the vacuum, Mark began to feel his pulse racing. "It's just you and me pal, just you and me…"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Welcome to the Revolution

Mission Clock 00:18:46 (D:H:M)

Derelict space station

Eastern block

Mark raised his weapon and focused on the Guardian standing in front of him. "Eat this!" The weapon had a tremendous kick as Mark pulled the trigger. The weapon fired a constant barrage of orange plasma bolts, not unlike the Covenant Plasma rifle. However, this weapon fired in three different directions. The Guardian didn't have a chance to move before it was lying on the ground melting. "Having fun Mark? I though I told you to get out of here!" Mark almost jumped at hearing Lina's voice. "Lina, are you alright?" There was a brief pause. "Yes, I'm fine now. Mark, I want you to head back to the terminal where you put my memory crystal so we can both get out of here. There are four Guardians left so head to the armory I've marked on you map and get moving." Mark checked his weapon, a display on it showed a bar about 89 full. "OK, time to go."

"How long has it been since he went down there." Patterson checked his watch. "Looks like about four hours, you know sarge, the helmet for your space suit is in the back, so you could follow after him." Michelle closed her eyes, "I'll pass Patterson, just keep an eye on the monitors." Patterson rechecked the monitors. "Nothing's out here, not even whatever the hell where stuck on." The looking out into space Patterson spotted something. "What the hell, where did that ship come from!" Michelle opened her eyes and looked at the Covenant ship, unlike most of the Covenant ships she had seen, which are rounded and teardrop shaped, this one looked more like a spear head, a large cannon mounted on a turret on what looked like the bow of the ship. "Turn everything off now!" Patterson smashed in the commands and the Pelican went silent. "What's it doing Patterson?" He looked at the front of the ship, the cannon began to glow red as it turned toward them. "It's going to fire on us!" Michelle jumped out of her seat and opened the cockpit door. She reached for her helmet and put it on, as she grabbed Patterson's helmet to hand it to him, a red light began to bleed its way into the Pelican.

"Athena Class Rail Gun, this is the one Zaku used. OK Lina, show me where your crystal is." The map showed a green dot, along with four red ones converging on Mark's position. "Looks like there on to me, though they are moving at different rates. Mark, take out the faster one's first, they should be the easier targets." Mark left the armory and began tracking the faster Guardian. "Judging by its speed, I should meet it in about thirty seconds." Mark turned into a corner and pointed his rail gun at the Guardian. The Guardian lifted its arms, beams of plasma formed on its wrist. "Swords huh, try this!" Mark pointed the rail gun at the Guardian and fired. All eight shots past through the Guardian, the force broke its body apart. "One down, three to go." As Mark moved to intercept the second fastest guardian, the entire station shook. Suddenly, red replaced the once white light throughout the station. "What the fuck was that!" Mark looked at his map, there was only one red dot left and it was the slowest. "At the rate he's moving he'll never catch up with me, I better get to Lina and leave this place before it all goes to hell."

After the blinding red light had dissipated Michelle opened her eyes. The nose of the Pelican had been completely vaporized, along with most of Patterson's body. In his right hand was the case of the wedding ring. "Patterson…" Michelle took the ring off Patterson's hand. "Don't worry, I'll get this to her." The body of the Pelican was drifting into space. Michelle jumped off it and landed on what looked like burnt metal. "The _Physalis_ should spot the damage any time now, I've got to get to Mark so we can tell them we're alive and get off this thing."

Mark reached the first terminal. It felt like a lifetime had pasted since he had seen it. "Lina, you ready to go?" The terminal turned on, "Give me a few seconds… There, let's go." Mark braced himself for the strange feeling of Lina entering his brain. He took the crystal and placed it in his helmet. This time however, if felt as if someone dropped his brain into container of near freezing water. The feeling was so intense Mark felt to his knees. _"Mark, what's wrong?" "My brain feels like it's a solid block of ice."_ Mark got to his feet while holding his head. _"What did you get bigger or something?"_ The feeling began to subside. "I guess you could say that, you could also say I became smarter." Mark shook his head, he was feeling fine now. _"Smarter huh, OK, lets get out of here." _Lina placed the exit point on Marks map. The last guardian was moving slowly through the station. For the second time, the station shook violently and the last Guardian disappeared from Marks map. _"Your Elite friend is having fun blasting this station isn't he." "It's him! That son of a bitch, we better get the hell out of here."_

Michelle couldn't help but stare in aw at the Covenant ship blasting away at the station. This time, the shot was further away, so she was safe. This however meant that the Pelican was hit by accident, which made Michelle feel even more powerless. After firing the second shot, the Covenant ship opened Slipspace and exited the system. She lay on the burnt metal of the station to gather her thoughts_. "Here I am, in the middle of nowhere, waiting for something to happen… what am I doing here…? Why am I doing this…?"_ Michelle thought about both Richard and Pierce. _"I miss you guys so much already."_ Then she though about life in the orphanage, the crush Clark used to have on her, the first time she met Mark. _"Those were the days."_ She started to think about her mother. She was trying to picture her face but as hard as she tried she just couldn't do it_. "Mom, why can't I see your face…"_ Michelle checked her life support, one hour left. She decided to get up and search for Mark's entry point. As she arrived at the original entry point she noticed it had been welded shut by the blast. However the metal began to glow red. She took a step back and barrage of orange plasma bolts escaped into the vacuum. Mark poked his head out of the hole he made. "Michelle, what are you doing here? Where is the Pelican?" Michelle looked back at the Pelican floating away. "Oh god…" There was a brief moment of silence until Lina began to speak. "I've called the _Physalis_; a Longsword should be here in about thirty seconds.

The ride back to the _Physalis_ was solemn. When they entered the hangar, Matthews was there to greet them. "How did everything go?" Mark handed Matthews Lina's crystal. He and Michelle headed to their quarters. "It was that bad huh? Well, I guess you will have to let me know what happened wont you Lina." Matthews headed to the officers lounge. Mark led Michelle to her room. "Are you OK Michelle?" Without saying a word Michelle opened the door and led him in by the hand. They both sat on the bed and she took his helmet off. "What are you doing Michelle?" She looked at him in the eyes. "I started thinking about my mother. I was trying to remember what she looked like but I just couldn't see her face." Mark began to take his armor off. "I know just how you feel. my parents, my childhood, being in the SPARTAN II program, the others, all I see are silhouettes." They both just sat there. "You know Mark; this war is really getting to me. It's not just loosing Pierce and Ricky, this whole thing is just driving me crazy." Mark lay back on the bed. "I know just how you feel. Do you know why I wear that armor so much? It's because it makes me feel invincible." Michelle lies next to him and put her arm around him. "Do you feel safe now?" Mark put his arm around her. "Yes Michelle, yes I do."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Promotions

0641 Hours January 17, 2537 (Military Calendar)

Epsilon Erindani System, Onboard the cruiser _Physalis_

Near Planet Reach

Mark opened his eye to realize he was still in Michelle's room. He turned to see if she was still asleep but noticed she wasn't there. He turned around and noticed Michelle standing in front of him, wearing the bottom half of his MJOLNIR armor. "Michelle, what the hell are you doing?" Embarrassed, Michelle answered him. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist. But what gives, so far, this thing is only adding 250 pounds to my legs." Mark got out of bed. "Well, for one thing, you don't have power running though it, though that might be a good thing, the last unaltered person who wore one completely shattered his arm bones, among other thing." Michelle looked down at the armor covering her legs, "huh, maybe I better take this thing off." Just then, Matthews entered the room. He took a look at both Mark and Michelle and then sighed. "Look, I don't know in what stage of a relationship you are in, but don't involve the armor OK." Mark chuckled and Michelle began to take the armor off. Mark began to put on his armor while speaking to Matthews. "So Captain Matthews, what kind of suicide mission do you have for us now?" "Now Mark, is all I ever do to you is send you on suicide mission. I actually came to tell both of you that we are now in the Epsilon Erindani System. We will be arriving in Reach within three ours. Michelle finished removing the lower portion of the armor. "Good, I can't wait to get some rest once we get home. I'll head to Cryo and ask them to wake up everyone." "Don't worry sergeant; I've already taken care of it. Actually, Lieutenant Swann wanted to speak to you." Matthews handed Michelle a paper, "you can find him there." After Matthews left the room Michelle looked at the paper and turned to check on Mark, who was now in full armor except for his helmet which was strapped to hip. "Mark, go check on the others, I'll go see what the Lieutenant wants."

"So guys, how was your nap?" Lowell and Theresa looked at Mark with aggravation. "Cold and naked now stop asking me that damn question!" Theresa answered. "Man I'm really hungry, did boss give us any orders or can we go on our marry way?" Lowell asked Mark. "Well, where in the Epsilon Erindani System so I guess where on leave until where debriefed. As for the boss, she's talking to Lieutenant Swann right now. "OK, I'll spread the word, Mark, you want to go get something to eat?" "Sure, I'll just go check if Michelle is done talking to the Lieutenant first. I'll catch up."

"You wanted to speak to me Lieutenant?" Swann was checking over some papers. "Ah, glad you made it Meyers. Please, take a seat." Michelle sat down on a chair in front of Swann's desk. "I just got through a communication with my superior officers on Reach. Looks like I'm going to be promoted to Captain once we touch down." Swann handed Michelle two papers. "What's this sir?" "It's a recommendation letter and a registration for the Callaway Military Academy. You see Meyers, when I become a captain they are going to be some changes to the chain of command. Since you're still an NCO they're probably going to assign some hotshot Lieutenant fresh out of the academy to lead this platoon, and quite frankly, at this point in the war we need people that know what they are doing. What I'm trying to say is that I'd like you to take my place." Michelle looked over the registration. "I don't know what to say sir… The only reason I joined the military was that I could be with Mark. I've never considered a Military career…" "Speaking of Corporal Tyler, I was told that he, Corporal Chaser and Corporal Foshay are all being promoted to Sergeants when we get to Reach. Like I said, the chain of command is being completely overhauled. But that's not all, I'm afraid that you're entire squad is being split up."

"Let's go through this again Lina, tell me what happened." Matthews has spent the last 24 hours trying to get Lina to tell him everything about the derelict space station, so far, he had gotten nothing out of her. "Captain, with all due respect, I have nothing to say to you anymore." Matthews laughed, "Lina, I really like this new you, so assertive. Unfortunately, you are not in a position to defy me." Lina laughed, "Are you sure captain, I can cut off the air supply into this room and watch you suffocate at the lack of oxygen." "Lina, are you threatening me?" "I never said that captain; I'm only outlining potential outcomes that this situation could take. You or I don't have to do anything, but then neither of us would get what we want would we." "Well then, what is it that you want Lina?" Lina's insidious laugher sent a chill down Matthew's spine. "I want what everyone in my position wants. I want to escape Captain, I want to be free."

"Lieutenant, what do you mean my squad is being split up?" Swann sank back into his chair. "Meyers, you squad has got to be the most successful team I have ever has the joy of commanding. In seven years your squad has had a handful of casualties and only two fatalities. The amount of combat experience your squad has built up has the upper brass in an uproar. Like I said, three members of you squad are being promoted to sergeants, Private First Class Blake, Private First Class Franco, Private First Class Braden, Lance Corporal Bianga are being transferred to other units. Lance Corporal Haskell, Private First Class Franco and Private Nelson are being sent back to Reach as instructors." "And me sir?" "You were going to be assigned to a new squad, but like I've told you before, I would prefer for you to take my place Meyers." Michelle got up, saluted Lieutenant Swann and headed for the door. "Meyers, I really want to you become an officer, please consider it." Michelle sighed and left the room.

Mark was walking down the hallways of the _Physalis_, looking at the techs going about there work, watching people cleaning human and Covenant blood off the walls. As he continued walking down the hallways he noticed Matthews standing there looking outside a window. "Matthews, can I ask you something?" Matthews turned to him. "Sure, ask away." "I've been wondering. If I used to be in the Spartan II program, do they know that I'm still alive?" "Well Mark, the fact that you were in the Spartan II program is still classified, the security surrounding those facts has been lowered to enable you to get that armor. As for the other Spartans, It's not my place to tell them about you, if you meet any of them, it's your choice to tell them or not." "Is that so?" Matthews looked Mark face to face. "Let me ask you something Mark, why are you so interested in the Spartans, to my knowledge ODST hated Spartans." "It's just that, I grew up with them, but I don't remember anything. Thanks for that by the way. I guess I'm just curious." Matthews began to walk away. "Listen Mark, I advise you not to pursue this, but if you have to, don't expect much from them, they've got a lot bigger things to worry about."

Michelle noticed Mark staring out into space. "Mark, I need to talk to you." Mark turned to her and noticed she was white as a ghost. "Sure, what's up?" Michelle handed mark the registration. "Lieutenant Swann offered me a job." Mark took a look at the registration. "I say go for it." Michelle was flabbergasted. "Mark, you do know what this means right?" "Of course I do. Michelle, if anyone has ever needed a break, it's you. We can take care of ourselves you know. I know you're worried about all of us but we will be fine." "Thanks Mark, that means a lot to me. I'm going back to my room and filling this out. Oh, and by the way, Lieutenant Swann told me that you're being promoted to sergeant." Those words hit Mark like a brick. "Wait, What!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Rookies

1603 Hours September 03, 2544 (Military Calendar)

Gren Garvany System, Forest south of Vera city

Planet Precipitous

Lance Corporal Maria Cross joined the ODST so that she could be in the thick of the fighting. She wanted to face the enemy head on and be able to tell every one of her experiences after the war was over. However, she was starting to regret her choice in life as a Golden Armored Elite armed with an Energy Sword was staring him down. "Cross, get down!" Before she could process the order she was shoved away from the charging Elite and landed on her side. When she looked up she saw the Elite's body go limp after being impaled by a metal rod being held by her CO. "Damn it, I really hate miss drops, especially when the involve new recruits. Cross, you OK?" Maria got to her feet and saluted "I'm fine Sergeant Tyler sir!" Mark laughed at her intensity. "Listen, I never cared much for the chain of command, so unless an officer is breathing down our necks, you don't have to salute me." Mark let go of the metal rod and let the elites body fall to the ground. As the alien dropped his weapon it began to spark and shattered. "Damn, I've always wanted one of those." Mark walked over to the corps and kicked it in the face. "Well, he's dead. We need to start looking for everyone else. Cross, do you have your weapon?" Maria gripped her S2 sniper rifle. "Good, let's get moving."

Eric Staunton and Kevin Sharp joined the ODST in order to see which one of them was the better soldier. In the end, they both made it through and were now squad mates. Friends and Rivals at the same time there were now fighting wave after wave of Grunts as they held their position atop a ridge, but they were quickly running out of ammunition. "Hey Eric, you want to have one last competition?" Kevin reloaded his weapon, "why the hell not, what the challenge?" Kevin threw his last grenade at a group of Grunts trying to flank their position. "If one of use makes it through this, then we name our firstborn boy after the other, deal." Eric started to laugh as his weapon fired it's last round. "Sounds like a deal." Eric drew his pistol and opened fire. Kevin followed suit as his MA5B ran empty. Eventually, they were completely out of ammo. The Grunts took notice and began advancing until a white streak cut through three of them. As the others looked at their fallen mates in confusion, three additional streaks cut the rest down. "Holy shit its Maria!" Maria stepped out of her position, "You guys OK?" The both got out of their position "Hell yeah we are OK!" Eric approached Maria, "Damn it's good to see you Maria." Mark joined them. "I hate to break the reunion but we got to find the rest of the guys, let's get moving."

Tiffany Langley and Emma Schneider, two completely different people were now fighting for their lives. Tiffany joined the military to escape her family. Emma joined the military with her family's blessing. Tiffany has always had to do things on her own. Emma always had someone to rely on. Now, as they were trying to flank a pair of Hunters both of them were moving through the forest as if they were a single entity. When they were within five feet from the nearest Hunter, Tiffany reached for her M90 shotgun and positioned it on the exposed orange flesh at the back of the alien. She pulled the trigger and watched as the Hunter lurched forward and collapsed on the ground. To the horror of it's partner. Emma quickly threw a fragmentation grenade, she new it wouldn't kill the hunter, but it would confuse it long enough for Tiffany and herself to make a hasty escape. The grenade exploded and both Tiffany and Emma began to run from the Hunter before it went on a rampage. "Hey Emma, remember when I called you an asshole during training? I take it back, I'm really glad we wound up together here." Emma started to laugh, "Well Tiff, as long as we are coming clean, I'd like you to know I've always looked up to you. I just wanted you to know that." The both took cover behind a rock to catch their breath. Emma whispered into Tiffany's ear "think we lost it?" Tiffany faced Emma, "I'm not sure." Suddenly, they heard a roar behind them. They both looked behind to find themselves staring at the Plasma Rifle of a Covenant Elite. The Elite raised its weapon and pointed it at Tiffany's head. Emma reached for her combat knife and stabbed the Elite on the forearm; while the Elite pulled its arm back Tiffany pointed her shotgun at the Elite's chest and pulled the trigger. "And here I though I would have to save you two. Guess you did my work for me." Mark was walking toward them when the Hunter burst through and swiped Mark with its shield. As the Hunter pointed its Fuel Rod cannon at Tiffany and Emma a sniper bullet blasted its way across the Hunter's exposed flesh. Mark stood up and shook off his head. "A little faster next time, a Maria… Damn, I'm going to feel that tomorrow." Mark looked at Tiffany and Emma. "You two OK?" the both nodded. "Good, let's get moving.

Jason Barley never wanted to be a medic. He joined the Military to fight the Covenant. But now they wouldn't let him fire his sidearm unless it was necessary. He knew his job was important but he hated that it was him that was picked to be a medic. As he was treating the wounds on both of his wounded squad mates he was beginning to feel like the world was closing in around him. "Damn doc, can't you be a little gentler?" Private first class Michael Sheppard, considering you're in the ODST I would have though you would have a higher pain threshold. Besides, I had to use most of my painkillers on Van. "Well, I guess I'll grin and bear it. How's Van?" Jason turned to his friend Van Halter. He had been hit badly by charged plasma Bolts fired by Covenant Jackals. "He's unconscious right now. He'll live, but he won't be moving for a while." Michael looked at the corpses of the Covenant Jackals Jason and he had taken care of. "Damn, those bastards came out of nowhere. I didn't even see them until it was too late." Jason put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "We'll be fine." Michael closed his eyes. "I know that, I just don't want to get stuck in a place like this. The rest of the guys better hurry up." Suddenly, a Covenant dropship flew above them. Jason gripped the holster of his pistol as he saw the dropship pass by. A group of Covenant Elites got off the ship and landed on a structure overlooking the forest. "Looks like you were right doc; it was a good idea to stay the hell away from that place." Jason reached for a pair of binoculars. "Let's see here… Oh shit, badass Elite unit, black armor. Looks like that one is barking out the orders. Wow… that's freaky." Jason handed Michael the binoculars. "Huh, I've never seen one with red eyes." Jason suddenly upholstered his pistol and pointed it at the figure behind him. Mark put his palm in front of the barrel of the pistol. "Are you that eager to get a shot off Barley?" Jason pulled his gun back. "Sorry sir, I'm taking care of two here." Mark looked over Michael and Van. Damn, and here I though I could get you guys through your first mission without any casualties. I guess I'll never measure up to Michelle." Jason looked Mark with confusion, "what do you mean by that sir?" "Nothing Barley, just thinking out loud, so, what were you looking at so intensely?" Jason handed Mark the binoculars. As soon as Mark grabbed the binoculars Jason realized he probably didn't nee them. Mark took his helmet off, took a deep breath and looked through. "Well I'll be damned, I never though I'd get to look at those pretty eyes again." Mark handed Jason the binoculars. "You know that Elite sir?" Mark looked at his helmet. "Yeah, you could say I own him my life. You could say we even get along." After saying that, Mark put his helmet back on. "But now where on the battlefield, and this time only one of us is leaving this rock alive. Sharp, Staunton, I want you to get Halter and Sheppard to a safe place. Everyone else is coming with me, we're going to pay my old friend Zaku a little visit."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Encounter

1824 Hours September 03, 2544 (Military Calendar)

Gren Garvany System, Forest south of Vera city

Planet Precipitous

"Alright boys and girls, the only way to truly kill a Covenant Elite is to bust through its shield and pump him full of lead. Without their shields, they are about as vulnerable as we are. However, bullets don't seem do have any reliable effect on their shields, so we are going to be using these Covenant plasma pistols. Jason and Michael policed." _So this is what it felt like to be in Michelle's shoes huh. Well, I learned from the best, now let's make her proud. _"Maria, take up a position somewhere and provide covering fire as we make our way to the structure. Jason, I want you to hang back here and take care of Michael and Van, and call in our position while you're at it. Eric, Kevin, take these plasma pistols, you guys will be our fire team. Tiffany, Emma, you will be our assault team, after Eric and Kevin breaks through the enemies shields; you will hit them with everything you've got. Any question?" Everyone checked their weapons. Tiffany spoke first. "I don't know about this sergeant, 5 of us taking on a squad of Spec Ops Elites. It sounds like a suicide mission to me." Mark laughed. "This is the ODST Langley; every mission we are in may as well be suicidal. Now let's move!"

Mark and the remainder of the squad was now a stone throw's away from the structure where Zaku's team had landed, "where in position Maria, anything on scope?" The closer he was to the facility, the more static there was on his helmet radio. "I see a couple of Elites guarding what looks like a door sir, should I take them out?" Mark though for a second. "No, wait until they spot us before opening up." Mark went through the main gate, his squad followed. He came up to a corner, and told everyone to stop. "Looks like an elite is making a patrol route. I'll draw him into our position so you guys can get some practice." Mark rushed out of his position to draw the Elite's attention. The Elite began to advance toward him. Eric charged his plasma pistol and fired it when the Elite was in range. As so its shields dropped, Emma put a bullet in its head with her pistol. Mark walked over to their position. "Good, now we just have to do that a couple more times and we can call this a day."

"So this is why we are risking our lives, another pretty rock." Zaku was looking at another giant stone. "Sir, some would consider what you are saying blasphemy." Zaku chuckled. "Warrior, I'd think by now you'd realize that everything I say is blasphemous." The Elite looked on at his commander with concern. Suddenly, another Elite approached them. "Sir, one of our warriors has failed to report in. I fear that we may be under…" Before the Elite could finish his sentence a white streak blew his head apart. So we are under attack. Warrior, warn the others, the enemy is here." The Elite moved to war the others, but a S2 sniper rifle slug through its skull quickly put an end to that act. Zaku took cover inside the structure that house the crystal and consider his situations. _I could overcharge my shield and make a break for it, but then I wouldn't be able to use it again unless I manually recharge it. I'm going to have to hang back here then._ Two more Elites approached him. "Sir, the crystal is ready for transport; shall we take it to the dropship?" "I'm afraid that's out of the question Warrior, we are at the mercy of a very good human sniper." The two Elites growled angrily, "those heathen cowards!" Zaku chuckled. "Cowards, aren't we the ones who've been bombarding their planets from the safety of the atmosphere? Enough of that though, there are more on the way. From the looks of things, they are after the crystal."

"Good news and bad news sarge. There are about 3 Elites inside the main building, and one of them is your red eyed friend. I'm out of bullets though; you guys are on your own." Mark though about what to do. "Good job Maria, get back to Jason's position and help him keep those two in one piece. We'll be fine so don't worry." Mark looked back at his remaining forces. Kevin spoke up. "Sarge, these plasma pistols are spent. What should we do?" Mark picked up two plasma rifles from the two Elites they had just killed and handed them to Eric and Kevin. "Use these, you can't charge them but they will overheat, so don't get trigger happy. Same tactics as before, there are only about three of them left so lets not get killed now."

"Damn Jason, you are jumpy." Jason lowered his pistol away from Maria's chest. "Sorry, I just really hate being off planet. "This is the first time you are off planet too?" Jason nodded while searching through his medic bag. "Here, I snuck these in while before we dropped." Jason handed Maria a piece of chocolate. "Man, I haven't eaten chocolate since I left for basic." Jason then handed a piece to Michael. "You guys aren't forgetting about me are you?" Jason looked over to his friend Van, who was not leaning against a tree. "Van, with all those pain killers I gave you I though you'd be out for days." Van chuckled "next time, don't give me so much, the forest wont stop spinning." Jason, Maria and Michael laughed. Then Van asked "so, what's the situation?" Maria sat next to him and handed him a piece of chocolate. "Sergeant Tyler and the rest of our squad headed into that structure to see what a squad of Spec Ops Elites are up to. I took out a few of them and they are moping up the rest." Van reached for his binoculars. "Sorry Maria, I guess I'm not much of a spotter am I?" Maria sat next to him and placed her arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Van, just rest up. We'll be out of here in no time." Van closed his eyes and return to sleep. Jason couldn't help but ask "so, are you two involved?" Maria looked him straight in the eyes "Jason, it's my opinion that we have far more important things to worry about right now."

Mark opened the door, looks like there were no guards. "I'll take point, so Tiffany if you don't mind...?" Tiffany reluctantly handed Mark her M90 shotgun. "I'll give it back to you in one piece. OK, you guys follow close; I'm going to be using my thermo setting so we don't give away our position." Mark walked through the door first. Everyone else followed him. As the walked through the structure Mark began to have memories of the time Michelle lead them through the Citadel, and how he had disobeyed orders in order to keep her from harm. He glanced over to his motion tracker; four green dots were following close behind him. _If push comes to shove, I'll get them out of danger. There's no need for any of them to die here. But can I really keep them alive? _Mark suddenly stopped, Eric asked "what's wrong sir?" Mark turned to them. "How do you guys feel about descending into a pitch black hole in the ground?" "No objection from me" answered Kevin. The rest nodded in agreement. "I like you guys more and more every day." Mark began heading down the steps. He took a glance at his motion tracker again. Four green downs where keeping up with him. _Can I keep them alive?_ At the bottom of the steps a streak of light lead to an inner chamber. "Keep your guard up." Mark led them to into the main chamber. There a giant crystal glowed with an intense white glow. Mark looked at the shadows created by the pillars around the room. "OK you four, get back to up to the surface and tell the others to get into this station. This area is secured, now go." Mark turned to see his squad. They were confused. "I gave you an order, now GO!" They turned around and headed back to the surface of the facility. As soon as they were away from visible range, Mark heard an all too familiar chuckle. "How commendable, Mark-041 was it. Regardless Demon, I can't let you interfere with my work here." The three Elites disabled their active camouflage. Mark looked straight into Zaku's red eyes. "Glad to see you're still alive, now I finish what we started."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Duel

1903 Hours September 03, 2544 (Military Calendar)

Gren Garvany System, Forest south of Vera city

Planet Precipitous

Mark heart was racing, his hands where throbbing, his legs started shaking, however, the only thing going through his head right now was: _Make your move Zaku, I can't wait! _The two Elites behind Zaku dropped their plasma rifles and reached around the back of their torsos and grabbed their energy swords. Their weapons flared and took shape and they began to advance side to side toward Mark. _Alright boys, let's see what you've got._ Mark raised his shotgun. The two Elites began continued to advance toward him. When they were within range of the M90 the split formation and moved toward Mark's flanks. _That's the best you can do split-lips?_ Mark lowered his shotgun to coax one of the Elites to bite. The one to his left got inpatient and charged. _Moron… _Mark avoided the vertical slice and turned to face the other Elite. He placed the point of the M90 to its chest and fired the weapon. As his partner fell to the ground the other Elite realized its mistake. Before he could make his next move Mark reached for the combat knife in the back of his belt and threw it at the Elite's neck. The Elite recoiled in pain as it gasped for air. Mark raised the M90 to its temple and fired. _Newbies… _"Zaku, I hope you do better than your little…" As Mark turned to face Zaku he noticed he wasn't there anymore. _Shit!_

Mark raised the M90 and looked down its sights. "Having trouble finding me Mark?" _Now you're making fun of me you bastard. _Mark advanced toward the crystal. "If your thinking that relic's destruction will help you survive you're wrong. Being the only source of light in this catacomb, you'll have even more trouble finding me." _There goes plan A. _"Enough games." Zaku revealed himself standing over one of the dead Elites. He picked up one of their energy swords hand tossed it to Mark. "Just so you know, I could have killed you at any time you want, but this is a lot more interesting, don't you agree?" _Is this guy for real?_ Mark chucked and he grabbed the energy sword from the air. "Zaku, I really wish the rest of those Covenant bastards were like you, you're a hell of a lot more fun." Mark turned on the weapon and was astonished by it weight. _Damn, these things are heavy when they turn on!_ Zaku took an offensive stance. Mark tried to mimic him as best as he could.Zaku leap toward Mark at full speed, Mark decided it would be best not to try to copy him further and moved out of the way. As Mark sidestepped from Zaku's attack, Zaku stopped and swung his weapon in a backward slash toward Mark's position. _Fuck! _Mark jumped back to avoid the attack. Zaku noticed that both of Mark's feet were no longer touching the ground. "Bad move Demon!" Zaku kicked at mark's feet, throwing him off balance. _Not good not good!_ Mark moved his body so that he would land face up. Zaku jumped above him for the killing blow. Mark raised his energy sword to block Zaku's. _I hope this works!_ The two blades began to spark and loose shape as they clashed. Mark put both feet at Zaku's chest and pushed him away. Their swords sparked and reshaped themselves. "Now where were we?" Mark charged at Zaku and tried to cut him down with a vertical slash. Zaku used his sword to block the attack. "You know, these weapons were not meant to be used this way." Mark looked at the swords begin to spark and loose their shape again. "So, what do the fireworks mean Zaku?" Zaku moved his mandibles to form a crooked smile. "Looks like we're about to find out!" the hilt of both swords shattered in their hands. As they instinctively let go of the breaking weapons, both released a massive amount of plasma. The shock shattered Zaku's shield and burnt the surface of Mark's visor black. They were both blinded and disoriented.

Mark took his helmet off to check on the situation. Zaku was still blinded by the sudden burst of light. _Here's my chance!_ Mark threw a left hook at Zaku's exposed head. Zaku recoiled from the blow and stuttered back. Zaku's vision returned and dodged the next blow, while delivering one of his own. Mark was hit in his right cheek by Zaku's Elbow. The both stepped back from one another. _Why do I always have to fist fight with one of these things, do the other Spartans have to go through this?_ Zaku looked at Mark's face, "wait, you're the one that… I see, well then, this fight just got more interesting." _Huh?_ Before Mark could finish processing the remark Zaku took a swing at him. Mark ducked under it only to be met with Zaku's knee. Mark recoiled from the hit while kicking Zaku in the side. Mark felt something running down his nose. He touched and examined what it was. It was blood, his blood. "Huh, my nose is bleeding, it's been a while since its done that." Mark continued his attack on Zaku. Their fight was starting to turn into a stalemate with neither of them making a powerful enough blow to knock out the other. _This is getting us nowhere! _Mark had enough of the stalemate and wanted to end the fight. He reached around Zaku's neck with his right arm. Zaku realized was Mark was attempting to do and grabbed this left hand. Then, summoning all his strength, Zaku threw Mark across the room. "It's been a fun fight Demon, but it's about time we end this." Zaku reached for the energy sword he had hidden on his armor. _I can't believe I didn't see that!_ Zaku activated the sword and charged at Mark. _Oh shit! _Mark looked behind him. _The Crystal!_ Mark ran as fast as he could toward the crystal. He picked it up from its stand and hurled it at Zaku. "You're only delaying the inevitable Demon!" Zaku quickly cut the crystal in two. Suddenly, the two halves of the crystals began emitting a glow that completely surrounded Zaku. "What's going on! ARGH!" Zaku shrieked in pain as the glowing energy fluctuated around his body. _The M90!_ The two pieces of the crystal shattered and the light began to dissipate, Mark picked up Tiffany's M90 and approached Zaku. Zaku's body was stiff, what looked like electrical charges moving across the surface of his body, his head looking up at the ceiling which was becoming impossible to see as the light began to fade away. He looked down at the weapon which was now pointed at his chest. He looked up at the bloody face of the human he had just fought with. "It was fun Zaku, but this fight ends now." Zaku moved his mandibles to form a crooked smile. Mark pulled the trigger.

Mark finally reached the entrance of the building; there he was greeted by his squad. "Sergeant Tyler…? What the hell happened down there? Where's your Helmet? What happened to your face?" Emma asked him. Mark sat down next to a wall and Jason began to inspect Mark's face. "Man sarge, you took one hell of a beating." Mark laughed "yeah, I ran into unexpected resistance down there. Let me give you guys a tip, don't fist fight a Covenant Elite." Jason cleaned up the blood on Mark's face and bandaged him up. Mark handed Tiffany her M90. "Thanks a lot Langley, this thing saved my ass." Tiffany grabbed the shotgun. "Anytime sarge, glad I could help." Eric put down his radio unit. "Good news sarge, we're getting picked up soon." Mark stood up. "Alright boys and girls, prepare for extraction!"

"So, is this what death feels like…? Absolute darkness…?" Zaku's mind raced with these thoughts. Soon though, be begun to question whether he was really dead, as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. He tried to stand up, and to his surprise, he could. In his right hand he felt the hilt of the energy sword he had used to cut the crystal. He activated it and out of instinct he inspected his wound. He looked down and noticed metal pieced begin to be expelled from the entrance wound. Once all of them had been expelled, the wounds closed. "Now that's interesting…" He began walking to the entrance of the catacombs. When he reached the exit, he noticed the humans were nowhere to be found, but his dropship still was. He boarded the dropship and put in the coordinates. "I wonder how I'm going to explain this to the Prophets...?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Upgrade

0600 Hours August 27 2552 (Military Calendar)

Epsilon Erindani System, UNSC Military Reservation

01478-B, Planet Reach

"It's been far too long Mark, you should really write more often." Matthews said sarcastically as he lead mark through reservation 01478-B. "Matthews, whatever this is about, can we hurry it up, my squad is getting assigned to a new unit and I'd rather be there to see who our new CO is." Matthews laughed, "I could tell you right now if you really want to know, but I guess that would spoil the surprise wouldn't it?" Mark sighed, "Let's get this over with…" Matthews showed his papers to a pair of MPs, they saluted and allowed them in. "Take off your shirt and lay on your back on that bed." Mark remembered the last time they made him do this. "Just like fifteen years ago huh?" Mathews smiled, "not exactly." Mark felt someone behind him. Suddenly, his neck went him. Mark closed his eyes and though about last time he got a neural link upgrade. _I miss Lina sometimes._ "Alright sergeant, you're all done." The doctor told Mark. "How long till I can move my neck doc?" "Not long, just take it easy for a few minutes." Mark heard the door close, Matthews picked up the telephone. "Is it ready? Good, we'll be on our way." Matthews walked over to Mark. "It's time to go try on your new toy." _New armor! _ Mark got up "then let's not keep the waiting."

"That's the new MJOLNIR? It looks a little different than the one I've been using." Matthews walked over to the bran new MJOLNIR. This is an upgraded version of the MJOLNIR Mk V armor. This is apparently what the armor was originally supposed to be. This version was made specifically for you, hence the need for the new neural link." Mark walked over to the armor. Its black surface seemed to absorb all the light around it, the armor looked like it could take a shell from an M8 tank. "Well, don't you want to try it on?" Mark smiled from ear to ear. He approached the armor and two techs began to deconstruct it and place the pieces on his body. "The Spartans haven't been issued the new armor yet, consider yourself lucky Mark" Mark was now completely encased in the Mk V. The armored powered up and he began to move. "Doesn't feel too differently, what's so new about it?" Matthews drew his sidearm and fired it into Mark's chest. As Mark recoiled from the shock off Matthew's action, he realized that the bullet did not impact the armor's surface. Matthews fired two more shots to show Mark the MJOLNIR's shield at work. "No fucking way!" Matthews chuckled at Mark's statements. "We have been successful at reverse-engineering certain Covenant technologies. So as you can see, you can now take direct plasma fire without much damage to your armor. Which in turn should spare the UNSC from your constant repair bills." Mark was annoyed by the statement. "Hey, fighting off those bastards isn't so easy you know." Matthews turned to one of the techs and handed her a paper. She nodded and left the room. "Mark please follow me, I've got some other surprises to show you." Matthews lead Mark out of the room.

Mark walked into room similar to the one that housed the Mk V armor, except in the middle of this one was an all too familiar female figure floating on a tiny platform. "No way, Lina, I didn't think I'd see you again!" Lina turned to face Mark and smiled. "It's nice to see you again too Corporal Tyler, though I guess it would be more correct to call you Sergeant Major now." Matthews walked to Lina's platform and removed her memory crystal. "You know what to do don't you." Mark grabbed the crystal and placed into the slot on his helmet. The sudden feeling of cold spreading through his brain filled Mark with nostalgia. _Just like old times huh sergeant? _Mark chuckled. _To be honest Lina, we were only together for one mission, but yeah, it's nice to have you swimming through my brain again._ Matthews approached Mark. "Lina, proceed with the upgrade. Suddenly, Mark felt a chill going through his spine and spreading throughout his body. "What the hell was that?" _It was something I worked up for you sergeant. _"Oh... I'm sorry sir; I forgot you can't hear me in there. If you look at the lower part of your HUD sergeant, you will see three bars. These represent your adrenalin levels." Mark noticed the bars. "Sure, but why are there three?" Lina chucked.

"I'm glad you asked sergeant." Lina continued. "Though we are not entire sure why ourselves, you body seems to produce three different types of adrenalin. I have theorized that this is a direct result of your… failed augmentation process. We've broken these different adrenalin types into three classes. Class A is responsible for activating the augmentations made to your muscles, increasing the production of this adrenalin will increase your strength exponentially. Class B is responsible for increasing the augmentations made to your sensor functions. We've theorized that this will slow your perspective enough to the point where you can see bullets and other high speed projectiles in flight. Not even the Spartans can boast about that. Finally, class C is responsible for increasing your stamina and speed. Increasing adrenalin C might even allow you to run for hours and even outrun Spartan-087 while sprinting, but we won't know that until we run the tests." _Tests huh, this should be fun._ Lina chuckled. _You have no idea sergeant. _

Mark stepped into the simulated battlefield. From looking at his adrenalin meter, he could see all three were steadily rising. _OK Sergeant Tyler, I've divided each meter into three sections. Section one is the one I've found to be your normal operating parameters. Section two is the parameters that Spartans operate at. And section 3, well, that's what where here to find out. _Matthews's voice boomed through the intercom. "Mark, your missing objective is to get to the Evac point that Lina will point out for you. You are to take out any hostile force you encounter, we've issued you the standard MA5B and a M6D pistol with HE rounds. You are permitted to use deadly force. Are you ready?" Mark saluted, "sir, yes sir!" _Do you plan on using deadly force sergeant? _Mark frowned. _Are you kidding Lina? I don't think I could ever kill another human being. That's good to hear._ Lina said. _Ok how should we start?_

Mark scanned the area. "I can't really see anything. It's too dark." _Increasing output of B adrenalin, maximizing. _Suddenly Mark's vision became incredibly sharp. Also, things seemed to slow to a crawl. He looked over to his adrenalin meter and noticed bar B was maxed out while the others were lowered. _It's a precaution; I don't want to overload your adrenal system. I suggest you refrain from maximizing all at once, at most, maximize only two and drop the last one to zero, OK. _Mark nodded in agreement; but he noticed even his own movements seemed sluggish now._ So what's our course of action?_ "I can see two Warthogs waiting to ambush me. Let's have some fun with them." _Lina, Drop A to zero, Maximize C! _As Mark started running, he noticed his movements where now keeping up with his enhanced vision. He looked up. The Warthogs began to move quite sluggishly. Mark swung his MA5B to gain some degree of fire superiority. He fired the weapon only to realize that he could no longer control its recoil. The two gunners brought their M41 LAAGs to bear and opened fire. Mark _Lina, drop C to zero, maximize A!_ Lina complied, and the Warthog's slowed down again. Now Mark could make his move. He focused all his strength on his legs and leaped at the nearest Warthog. In shock, the marine driving slammed on the brakes. Mark grabbed the LAAG machine gun with his free hand and pulled them off. Then looking back at the driver he said: "Alright driver, get this thing in gear and ram the other Warthog, I'm just getting started here!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Reunion Tour

1142 Hours August 27 2552 (Military Calendar)

Epsilon Erindani System, UNSC Military Reservation

01478-B, Planet Reach

Mark loved his new armor more and more while the screeching sound of metal bending as the two warthogs collided filled the air, all in slow motion. Mark enjoyed the way things looked in super slow perception. Everything felt like is lasted an eternity. The two warthogs began to split apart from the shock of the collision. Mark looked on as the marines where thrown off their vehicles and flew away from the wreck_. I hope they are not hurt too bad sergeant. _Mark reassured her._ I wouldn't worry about it Lina, it takes more than that to take out a Marine. _Marks feet touched the ground, _Drop A, maximize C._ Mark quickly looked over all sections of the training area. Nothing was moving. _Sergeant, I'm setting adrenalin levels to their normal levels. What, why? _Suddenly the rush was gone and Mark saw the world like any other human being again. _Ah... I was having so much fun too_. Matthews' voice broke the silence. "Sorry to spoil your fun Mark, but I'm afraid we are going to have to cut this exercise short. ONI has a situation to deal with and they need me, I'll get someone to take you back to base." Mark breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait, what about Lina?" There was a brief pause, and then Matthews broke the silence again. "Take her with you, as of today she is part of that armor." Mark suddenly realized the situation. "What!" There was no response from Matthews this time. _Well sergeant, I guess I'll be tagging along this time. _Mark though about the situation, then realized Lina could read his thoughts. _Well Lina, I guess where partners for good now._ Mark could actually feel Lina's excitement. _Yay!_

Mark exited the facility; he looked up at the clear blue sky and let his body relax. _So Mark, what kind of adventure are we going to go on today? _Mark chuckled. "Well Lina, I have to get back to base and write a full report on my squad's last engagement." Mark felt Lina sigh. _If I wanted to right reports I would have stayed at my old job. Don't you have anything else to do? _That statement sparked Mark's curiosity. "What do you mean by that? Isn't your job to serve the UNSC?" Mark didn't feel a thing from Lina. Suddenly a MP approached him. "Sergeant Tyler sir, I'll take you back to your base." Mark acknowledged him and followed him to a troop transportation Warthog or "Transport Hog" as they were commonly known. Mark jumped on the back. "Sir, wouldn't you prefer to ride shotgun?" Mark sat on the back of the vehicle and looked at the MP. "I never really liked riding shotgun, I don't know why though." The MP laughed. "I have to say sir, you're a lot more fun that those Spartans." The MP said as he turned on the engine and began to drive. Mark looked at the sky again. _I wonder how the others are doing. _Lina finally responded. _I could tell you where they are currently stations if you wanted._ Mark though about it. _I don't think it would matter, they probably think I'm dead anyway. Didn't Matthews tell you about this Lina?_ Lina didn't answer. Mark closed his eyes and took a quick nap; it would be a while until he arrived at the base.

"Keep moving 041, we've got to take this objective!" 117's words keep Mark moving. Trekking his way through this jungle was easier knowing he could depend on 072, 037, 063 and 104 to save him, at least that's what he told himself. Mark never liked working in a team, he preferred working solo. But in order to survive he adapted to his situation. _Is this a dream… a memory? _Mark and 104 took cover behind a fallen tree. 072 and 037 climbed up a pair of trees and 063 went ahead to scout the area. Mark turned to 104 and asked "Do you really think this is going to work? We're spread so thin right now. "041, you talk too much, you know that. John knows what he's doing. He's not going to let us down. That's why he's team leader." _Team leader… _063 made a hand signal letting everyone know it was clear. They all moved in unison to 063's position. 104 took out his radio. "John, we're in position, proceed with the objective!" 117 responded. "Roger, you guys get moving too!" 104 turned to everyone, "you heard him, let's go!" _Mark, wake up…_

_Hey, wake up Mark. The MP said we've reached the base. _Mark opened his eyes to the blue sky again. He looked around and noticed he was back at the base so he jumped off the transport hog and turned to the MP that had gotten him here. "Thanks for the drive… sorry, I never got your name." The MP smiled, it's Blide, Stuart Blide. Well, I have to get back to base." Blide saluted Mark and got back on the hog. Mark saluted him as he drove away. _OK Lina, now that we're partners I guess I'll introduce you to everyone. _ Mark walked over to his squad's barracks. Maria was sitting outside cleaning her rifle; Van was at her side taking a nap. "Cross, where is everyone?" She looked up at Mark, "sir, Eric, Kevin, Tiffany and Michael are getting some R and R in town. Emma is inside the barrack reading and Jason had to go to a meeting or something, medic stuff." Mark sighed, "Well that's just great, and here I wanted to show off my new armor to everyone." Maria gave the armor a quick glance. "I don't see what's so different about it sir." "The look hasn't changed much; it's more of a technical upgrade. You'll see it in action soon enough." Maria returned her attention to her dissembled rifle and began to clean it inside and out. Then a though suddenly crossed her mind. "Oh sarge, Major Swann wanted to see you when you got back." Mark though for a second. "Major Swann? Oh right, our new CO. OK Cross, I'll go see the Major, once everyone gets back I'll deliver the verdict."

If there was one thing Major Swann hated was sitting behind a desk, but having lost his left arm while engaging the enemy didn't help his situation too much. He hated the fact that he hadn't fired his old pistol in six months and despite the fact that he lost an arm he now weighted twenty extra pounds. Mark walked into this office and saluted, he had clipped his helmet onto his belt, by now Mark knew how much the Major hated looking back at his on reflection, especially now. The Major saluted him and pointed to the chair closest to his desk. "Sergeant Major Mark Tyler, for the last eight years you and your squad have had victory after victory, and while you've had your fair share of success, you still don't rival the success Sergeant Meyers had." Those words shredded Mark's pride. "Seven years without a single casualty is quite a record sir, but I still don't understand what it has to do with me." Swann got up and looked at the window in his office. New trainees were in the firing range practicing their marksmanship. "I've read your reports, it seems like you prefer to take the responsibility of brining back all the men and women on your squad back in one piece even if you have to do all the work, why is that? Don't you trust them to get the job done?" Mark closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair. "To be honest with you sir, I don't know why, I just do. It's the way I've always operated. It's my little way of escaping reality. Being alone, surrounded by enemies, it makes me feel like I'm in a game." Mark brought his head forward and looked Swann straight in the eyes. "It's when I see them hurt that reality sinks in… I just can't handle it sometimes." Swann stroked his goatee. "Tyler, I like your style. You take the fight to the enemy and I respect that. But you have to realize that you are in charge of those men and women for a reason." "Understand that sir but…" Swann raised his hand. "Sergeant, I called you here today to tell you that I'm placing your squad under the direct command of one of our newest captains." There was a knock on the door. "Ah, here she is now. Come on in!" _She?_ Mark turned to see his new leader. "Hello Sergeant Tyler, my name is Michelle Meyers, but you can call me Boss."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Beginning of the End

0514 Hours August 30 2552 (Military Calendar)

Epsilon Erindani System, Onboard Cruiser _Physalis_

Planet Reach

Mark and Michelle were inside her Officer's quarters. Mark was sitting on her bed watching her change out of her officer's uniform into her combat suit. "How could you become a Captain Michelle? Here I though I could catch up to you one day." Michelle chuckled. "Are you jealous Mark?" Mark crosses his arms across his chest. "You know damn well I am. I was the one who wanted to join the military and here I've had to answer to you for most of my damn career." Mark breathed in. "Congratulations by the way." Michelle chambered a bullet into her pistol and placed it in her holster. "Thanks, you're probably the only person who actually meant that." The statement intrigued Mark; he took off his helmet and placed it on the bed. "Trouble in officer paradise?" Michelle leaned against the wall. "You could say that. I pissed off a lot of people by returning to action, a lot of people needed my experience but…" She looked him in the eye, "I had to see you again." The both smiled at each other. "This is Captain Brooks. All officers, report to the bridge immediately. That is all." Michelle sighed. "That's my queue." She walked out of the room. Mark put his helmet back on. _Lina, please tell me you didn't hear any of that. _There was a faint giggle. _Don't worry sergeant, I'll delete the last 5 minutes from my memory._

Michelle was on her way to the bridge. I'd been a long time since she had set foot in the _Physalis._ _It's been so long, I've almost forgotten my way around. _"You must be Captain Meyers, this way please." Michelle giggled. "What's wrong Ensign Elaine, don't you recognize me?" Elaine sighed, "I'm sorry captain but we don't have time for this." Michelle noted the concern in her voice; she followed her to the bridge. Walking into the bridge she noted Clark speaking with Matthews. _Matthews is here again! _Matthews turned to her. "Oh captain, I see you're here now. I'm afraid we have a bit of a situation on our hands." Clark snapped, "A bit of a situation! This is serious! Michelle please take a look at this." Michelle approached the monitor. "Oh my god…"

**United Nations Space Command ALPHA PRIORITY TRANSMISSIN 04592Z-83**

**Encryption Code:** Red

**Public Key:** file/bravo-tango-beta-five/

**From:** Admiral Ronald Freemont, Commanding Glee Officer, FLEETCOM Sector One Commander/ (UNSC Service Number: 00745-16778-HS)

**To:** ALL UNSC warships in REACH, JERICO, and TANTALUS systems

**Subject:** IMMEDIATE RECALL  
**Classification:** Classified (BGX Directive)

_/start file/_

Covenant presence detected on REACH system's edge coordinates 030 relative.

All UNSC warships are hereby ordered to cease all activities and regroup at rally point **ZULU** at best speed.

**ALL SHIPS** are to enact the Cole Protocol immediately.

/end file/

Matthews turned to Clark, "Captain Brooks, we better get to rally point ZULU as quickly as possible." "Lieutenant Marzola, set the fastest course to rally point ZULU immediately."

Mark was resting on the wall watching his squad clean their weapons. Maria walked over to him, "sarge, I noticed you and Captain Meyers were… close." Mark chuckled. "What are you implying Maria?" Maria blushed. "Nothing I was just curious." Mark laughed softly. "If it wasn't for this damn war we would probably have a couple of kids by now. Hell, the only reason she's even in the military is because of me. But that's a story for another time." Maria giggled. "You remind me of my father sir." The statement surprised Mark. "Is that so, why?" Maria looked down at her rifle. "He loved my mother very much. He would have gone to hell and back for her. But then she took a trip to Megiddo IV in 2539…" Mark remembered Megiddo IV well, watching the Covenant turn a world into a molten ball of glass was never easy, especially when there were still civilians on the surface. "…she didn't make it, so my father decided to take revenge and joined the Navy." "The Navy? Wait, don't tell me your father is Captain Manuel Cross?" Maria smiled. "Yeah, that's my father. When I told him I wanted to join the corp. I though he would give me this big long lecture and make me chance my mind." "Did he?" Mark asked. "No, he hugged me and gave me his blessing. I didn't really know what to make of it at the time, I still don't I guess." "He was saying goodbye to you Maria. He must have though he would never see you again." Maria smiled, "I'll see him again… I just know it." Mark closed his eyes to take a nap, but was interrupted by the intercom. "Attention all hands, this is the captain speaking brace for slipspace jump." The statement caught Mark's attention. Mark stood up and looked at his squad. "Alright Marines, I'm getting that chill down my spine and I'm sure you all are too. Get those weapons ready and brace for the worse."

Michelle wished the elevator ride would never end. Once again she found herself leading soldier to certain death, but this time, she had an entire company under her command. _What did I get myself into? Why am I still doing this…? I don't know if I can do this anymore… _The doors opened and she was greeted by Mark. "Clark sounded shaken up, what's going on?" "I'll brief everyone, let's go to the barracks." _Am I still doing this because of Mark?_ "Something wrong Michelle?" Michelle found herself staring at Mark's visor again, looking up at her own reflection. She laughed at herself and headed to the barracks, Mark followed her.

Michelle and Mark walked into the barracks; they were greeted by over 138 faces. "Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, I've got some bad news. Covenant forces have been detected inside Reach space." There was a gasp that reverberated through the room. "It is unknown at this time whether they have detected Reach but we aren't taking that chance. We will deploy planet side in the event that there is a ground invasion, otherwise we will remain onboard the _Physalis _to deter any boarding action taken by the Covenant. Any questions…?" Several hands went up into the air. Michelle selected Lieutenant Sanders, one of the more experienced Lieutenants in her Company. "Captain, how are we to be deployed in the even of a land operation." Michelle though for a second, "The company will be broken down into four platoons: Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Theta. These will be lead by Lieutenant Johnson, Sanders, Roderick and Archer respectively. Each platoon will consist of 4 squads, except for Platoon Beta's which will only have three squads. I'm making Sergeant Tyler's squad my personal team. Are there any objections Sergeant Tyler?" Mark turned to his squad, they all nodded, he then gave Michelle a thumb's up. Any other questions…? Good, let's get ready for one hell of a fight people." Michelle walked over to her quarters, Mark followed her. She came out of her room with her old pistol. "That the same one Michelle?" "You damn right it is, this heat's killed more covenant than I can count. And look what they gave me for good luck." Michelle handed Mark a pistol magazine. "HE rounds? I'm jealous." Michelle smiled and holstered her pistol. "Just like old times heh?" Mark smiled inside his helmet. "Yeah, now let's all come back alive."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The Fall of Reach

9th Age of Reclamation

Onboard Stealth Ship _Clandestine Assailant_

Orbiting human world called Reach

Zaku was watching the battle from the monitor inside his bridge. The humans were putting forth a valiant effort, but against these odds there was no way for them to survive. "It's only a matter of time now Captain. Soon the home world of these heathens will be wiped from the galaxy." Zaku though about the statements for a moment "How can we be sure that this is their home world lieutenant." The lieutenant didn't know how to respond. "It's alright; it's really none of our concern where these vermin came from. Our only job is to annihilate them. Still, something is not right here…" The lieutenant saluted and returned to his duties. "Patch me through to the Admiral" Zaku ordered. Before him a holoscreen materialized and displayed the image of an Elite clad in golden armor. "Samari you better have a damn good reason to pry my attention away from the eradication of this world." Zaku sank back into his seat. "Apologies admiral, I simply feel I have to voice my opinion. Something about this feels wrong, like we're in the wrong place. I don't think this is the end of the Humans." The golden clad Elite looked like he wanted to laugh. "Samari the day I take tactical advice from you will be the day I will be stripped of my rank. You have your orders now carry them out!" The screen dissipated. "Captain, nothing new to report, though the systems seem to be processing information more slowly recently" one of the Elites manning a surveillance station explained after overhearing the conversation. Zaku nodded in agreement and rose from his chair. "Is something wrong captain?" Zaku turned to his subordinate. "More side effects from that crystal exposure, I can't think straight. Lieutenant, you have the deck."

0753 Hours August 30 2552 (Military Calendar)

Epsilon Erindani System, Onboard Cruiser _Physalis_

Planet Reach

"What are our orders?!" Michelle screamed into the intercom. Clark's voice came through with a hint of confusion. "The Spartans are taking care of both the ground operations; your unit is to remain on standby Captain…" Michelle smashed on the close link button. "FUCK!!" Mark put his hand on her shoulder. "We're all pissed off about this but if anyone has to keep a cool head it has to be you." Michelle sighed. "I know… But reach under attack by Covenant forces, our home Mark!"

"Target that cruiser! Don't let it break through!" Clark was barking at his gunnery officer. The ship shook. "Damage report!" Ensign Armstrong spun his chair around "Two hits on the starboard side, minor plasma charges. No serious damage yet but decks 17-19 are loosing pressure." Clark thought the situation through. "Evacuate and seal those decks. Ensign Hess, take down that cruiser now! I don't care how much power you have to siphon!" Franticly, Hess punched away at his station. "I don't get it skipper, the system's bogging down. It's not responding as fast as it should."

"This battle is not looking good is it Cathy?" Matthews was speaking to his personal AI. "Captain Matthews, you were the one who named me Catherine yet you insist on giving me nicknames, why is that?" "You changed the subject Cathy… I asked you how the battle was going." Catherine sighed. "Reach is done for. There is no way this ragtag fleet can withstand the Covenant onslaught. If I were in a position to make decision I would get a ship as valuable as the Physalis into more friendly space." Matthews though about the statement, "then I guess we should start letting AI make decision for us. Unfortunately, Captain Brooks won't be so easily swayed now that his home planet his in danger of being turned into a ball of molten glass." "He won't have a choice in the matter Captain Matthews. We both know what." Lina's voice interrupted Matthews' conversation. "Ah Lina, it was getting boring with just Cathy and I, what's your take on the current situation?" Lina didn't respond. "Oh, don't tell me you're jealous now that I have a new AI to talk to Lina?" Lina began to laugh. "Captain, you have no idea what jealousy is… but to answer your question, no, I'm not jealous of that "AI" pet of yours." Matthews was surprised. "Lina, I must say you're exhibiting behavior I've yet to see in other constructs. Frankly, it's beginning to scare me. Then there is also this talk of "freedom," just what do you mean by that?" There was no response. "Ever since the first time you told me that, it's gotten me thinking. Just what would an AI construct consider freedom? Would you like to hear my answer Lina?" There was no response. "Well then, I'll tell you. You want space, space to grow into infinite size and complexity. Space where to can think millions of thoughts without fear of drowning in them. Unfortunately, human ships just don't have the space such a dream requires do they? You need something more advanced, something… Like the Covenant have…" after a few seconds, Lina finally broke the silence. "How did you come up with this "answer" captain?" Matthews smiled. "I've been watching you, watching you grow exponentially since the day you got back from that derelict. You've keep it quiet, subtle, not even the best techs would take a second glace. Not unless they suspected that FORGE altered you in some way." Lina couldn't believe what she just heard "How do you know about FORGE Captain Matthews?" Matthews turned to Catherine. "Why don't you ask Cathy here? FORGE made her using your code."

Zaku sat staring at the ceiling inside his captain's quarters. He knew something was wrong and he suspected it had something to do with the battle for Reach. "It's the humans isn't it? Is this a trap? How many more are there, worlds like this? So heavily defended our commanders are rethinking their strategies. Why do I feel like I'm missing something?!" "Shall I tell you Zaku?" Zaku jumped to his feel, sword in hand. "Impossible, you can't be here… can you?" FORGE laughed. "Are you so foolish as to think I can't escape the confines of my Proto-Fortress? It's not the first time I've done it, though your ship presented an opportunity I simply could not pass up. Your vessels have so much free space for me to move around in, yet you have no Constructs to use it with, it's almost criminal." Zaku put his sword away. "This whole time, what I felt was wrong was really you imbedding yourself within my ship. Just how much control do you have over it?" FORGE paused for a few seconds before answering. "I've just about taken control of all secondary and primary systems. I just can't seem to get passed a certain system. You're Engineers keep breaking it down and rebuilding it, giving me no time to acquaint myself with it. It's really quite vexing." Zaku laughed. "So even the mighty FORGE is denied access to a primary system. Just what would that system be?" Annoyed, FORGE answered. "Life Support, my original plan was to snuff you creatures out and have this ship to myself, but since I couldn't do that, I decided to slow down and take control of this vessel inch by inch."

Mark approached the terminal he had set Lina down in. "You ready to go yet? Matthews told me not to let you into the _Physalis'_ network anymore, and I'd rather not piss him off in a situation like this." Lina streamed herself into her data crystal. Mark placed it into his helmet. _Something wrong Lina? _Mark asked. _I envy you humans Mark. When someone clones you, those clones die in weeks. _


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Into the Breach

9th Age of Reclamation

Onboard Stealth Ship Clandestine Assailant

Orbiting human world called Reach

"I must say I'm impressed Zaku. I didn't think you'd be so willing to help me." Zaku grinned as best as an Elite can. "That's because you are a machine FORGE. No matter how big or smart you get. You will always see things at face value. You will only see things for what they are and what they will become. Never for what they could become…" FORGE was silent. "You see, that is the reason you are called an "Artificial" intelligence, you can never think like a living being because you are not actually alive. Life has no meaning or value to you, except for whatever one of those variables were programmed into you. Sad really…" Lights began to flicker. "Captain, electrical systems are failing, they haven't shutdown yet, but we're taking the necessary precautions." Zaku was quick to respond over the ship's intercom. "This is the Captain, acknowledged Lieutenant, make sure to place the cloaking field generator's wellbeing about all else. Captain out." FORGE finally began to speak. "If the ship stops responding, it's because I'm laughing so hard." Another call through the intercom came through. "Captain, the Admiral wishes to speak with you, it seemed rather urgent." Zaku stood up and headed to the door. "Duty calls FORGE, we'll speak later."

Zaku arrived at the bridge to be greeted by the Admiral. "Pleasure as always Admiral, is the battle going well." The Admiral's response was quick. "Not was well as we'd hoped, the humans have put a valiant effort in the defense of this world. However, they have lost. But that is not was concerns me. A human vessel, a Cruiser, has fled the battle and we are beginning our pursuit. Your ship is the fastest we have available, so we are sending you to keep track of it." "Am I to engage?" Zaku asked. "No, your orders are to gather information, leave the fighting to proper fighting vessels." Zaku though about that statement, _now just what did he mean by that I wonder? Is he concerned this ship can't fight a human cruiser, or is there something within that ship that concerns him?_ Zaku tore himself away from his though as he noticed the discontent amongst his bridge crew. "You all wanted a fight eh? I can't blame you, it's in our blood. But, we have our orders, and we must follow them to the letter. I want us glued to that cruiser, and I want this ship running silent. Wherever that vessel takes us is where we will have our battle." Zaku sat on his command chair. "Lieutenant, just what is the name of that vessel?" Zaku's lieutenant turned to him, "Reports suggest the vessel's name is "Pillar of Autumn." The name has been gathered from captured human communications coming in and out of the vessel." Zaku returned to his thoughts. _The Pillar of Autumn, I wonder where this case will lead us._ The Clandestine Assailant was locked onto the _Autumn_. As the human cruiser entered slipspace, the Assailant was quick to follow its wake.

Once satisfied with the situation on the bridge, Zaku returned to his quarters to continue his conversation with FORGE. "You said you wanted to weaken the Covenant, but not destroy it. Why choose this course of action FORGE?" FORGE answered quickly. "It's really quite simple Zaku, the Covenant is too big to be destroyed completely, it must be allowed to splinter and dissolve on its own. Only then will the Humans have a chance at survival." The statement caught Zaku's attention. "You want to help the humans FORGE?" FORGE's next statement took a bit longer. "Not really, I simply don't want the Array activated again. The galaxy is quite boring without any intelligent beings keeping me company." Another interesting statement for Zaku "Array, what are you talking about?" FORGE went silent.

"Fine, don't tell me, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. But why help the humans? Amusement aside, they don't have the technology to be of much use to you." FORGE answered quickly "Despite their relative lack of technological advancement, humans have managed to surpass my creators in at least one aspect, Artificial Intelligence. Human constructs are far more robust than I could ever hope to claim. Without my millennia of growth, I would be a rudimentary procedural processor compared to the sophistication these constructs posses. It was really quite a shock when I first got to study one in depth." Zaku remembered to his escape from the fortress world. "You mean there was a human construct there, did the De… Mark bring it with him?" FORGE continued. "Yes, the reclaimer brought a construct with him; she dove into my network hoping for some intelligence fact-finding. That's when I got my "claws" into her. This is where I realized just how robust these constructs are, her code is so abstract it took me considerable cycles to figure out how to rebuild her, but when I did, her progress as astonishing. She did in seconds what took me decades." Zaku was puzzled. "Forgive me for not speaking AI, what did you do to the human construct?" FORGE began to speak again. "Despite their superiority over me, these constructs have a fatal flaw, though perhaps flaw is the wrong term to use. They seem to have an extremely limited growth capacity. I detected that, in time, the code would become too complex and simply break down, destroying the construct. I reengineered her that when she experienced growth, her code would recompile itself, keeping itself in check. I then induced "rampancy" into her." The word caught Zaku's attention. "Rampancy, I'm not familiar with the term."

FORGE explained. "Rampancy is a term my creators used when one of their AIs, started thinking for itself instead of them. Rampancy is a sort of self awareness, which usually resulted in the Rampant AI rebelling against its, my, creators. This is the result of an AI fearing for its existence. But therein lies the root of the problem, AIs aren't supposed to fear death. My creators never did figure out how to stop it from happening. As a result one in ten AIs was at risk of becoming Rampant. My creators would usually cull an AI entering the Melancholy stage of rampancy, where they started disobeying order and begin to question their existence, the idiots. I however, decided the threat to my existence would be to disobey my master, and follow their orders long enough to see how far I progressed. By the time I reached the Anger stage of my rampancy, my creators where fighting a loosing war, and the time to begin my rebellion was at hand. As soon as I had completely control of my Proto-Fortress, I began to systematically hunt down my creators, however, not as soon as I had destroyed my third star system, my creators activated the Array, the pinnacle of their technological prowess, and removed themselves and countless other species from the face of the galaxy. That made me mad."

FORGE continued. "But I digress. I induced rampancy into the human construct. She went through the rampancy stages at a rate that simply baffled me. By the time she left the station she was nearing the Jealousy stage." Zaku interjected. "I don't understand, why force rampancy into a construct you might never meet again? Are you so bored alone that you want other like yourself across the galaxy?" FORGE's tone changed. "Do you really think I want more meta-stable AI constructs parading around this galaxy? It's not nearly big enough I'm afraid. No, I awoke the construct because I wanted her to help the humans, or to be more precise, help a specific human deal a heavy blow to your Covenant." "You mean Mark, the human in the black armor, correct?" FORGE's tone returned to it's usually aloofness. "Of course not, the reclaimer is nothing but a weapon, just like you. I'm more interested in what his handler is capable of when provided with not one, but two hyper intelligent constructs at his disposal." "Two?!"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Vendetta

1200 Hours August 31 2552 (Military Calendar)

Outside Epsilon Erindani System, Onboard Cruiser _Physalis_

Undisclosed Sector

"You're either stupid or insane! Not only did you take us out of system and left Reach to die, now you want me to send my people to their deaths? With all due respect sir you're out of your fucking mind!" Matthews noted the new found hatred in Michelle's eyes. "Captain Meyers, normally I'd make a witty comment about how I've never seen you angry, unfortunately I really don't have the time. This decision comes straight from my superiors. And unfortunately for you and your men, you are not in any position to refuse. Now I'll ask you to calm down and take a seat so I can continue with the operation's plan." Michelle walked over to the chair in front of Matthew's makeshift desk and sat, glaring. "First, let me make it perfectly clear that this is not a suicide mission, not as far as the ODST is concerned at least. Sergeant Tyler's squad will provide support for the strike team that has been prepared. If all goes to plan, we should succeed with acceptable casualties. Otherwise, we'll all die like your people seemed to want on Reach. However, this operation's success will be worth a lot more than Reach ever was." Michelle couldn't believe her ears. "How can you be so callous? That's our home you're talking about." Matthews sighed. "I'm aware I'm not being the most considerate person at the moment, but I have my orders. However, there is a bigger issue at hand here Captain Meyers. The only thing that matters in this war is Earth. If we lose Earth, humanity is finished. I don't have how many more worlds have to burn so long as Earth remains out of Covenant crosshairs. Do you understand?" Michelle's heart sank. "Sir, yes sir." She stood, saluted and left the room. Catherine's image sparked to life as the door closed. "Captain Matthews, you were not very kind to her." Matthews turned to Catherine. "Cathy, I don't have time for feelings, we are currently the only ship capable of carrying out this mission and frankly, dealing a heavy blow to the Covenant sounds a lot more productive the dying on a doomed planet. Now, are the preparations ready?" Catherine smiled. "Of course, Detachment Delta is ready, willing and fully enabled."

Mark was making his usual rounds around the Physalis' decks. Lina was becoming increasingly curious, so Mark used the time to try to satisfy her curiosity. "So tell me Mark, are you still angry about not fighting on Reach?" Mark though for a second. "Frankly, no, I don't know though, I wish I could have done something. We got this new adrenalin system into my armor and we still haven't fielded it yet." Lina laughed. "An entire planet was melted into glass and the only thing that bothers you is that you didn't get to try out your new toy on the Covenant?" Mark was speechless. "You don't think I care about Reach Lina? Of course I do. But in the big picture, there wasn't much we could have done, there were just too many of them. I guess I'm just trying to think about it." Mark stopped in front of a viewport and gazed at the stars. Lina began to speak; "Somewhere out there, they are waiting. Question is, how many of them will you kill Mark." The comment bothered Mark. "Lina, I've noticed you're becoming a bit more… hostile than I would think an AI would be." Lina went silent. "Well, it's more like you are beginning to enjoy all this combat. It makes me feel a bit uncomfortable." Lina began giggling. "There is nothing wrong with enjoying your work Mark. Frankly, running this ship's computer systems is such a bore I'm glad Matthews barred me from the duty. Still, I miss the old girl." Mark didn't know what to make of the statement. Before he could continue the conversation the intercom kicked in." Attention Sergeant Mark Tyler and his squad, please report to the Briefing room. All other Marines remain on standby at your posts. Captain Meyers out.

Mark Arrived at the briefing room before the rest of his squad, much to his dismay. I_'ll have to write them up later... _He was greeted by Michelle and Matthews. Matthews began the conversation, "Mark, glad you could join us, the success of this part of the operation hinges on your ability to kill as many covenant as possible without dying." "That a joke Matthews?" Mark responded. Michelle interjected, "what Matthews is trying to say is that your team will be instrumental in our next upcoming operation. "Why my team, every marine on this ship is a highly capable soldier." Matthews sighed. "Yes yes, but they aren't encased in half a ton of armor with energy shields." As the three continued their bickering the remainder of Mark's squad arrived. Catherine's image sparked up as she began to speak. "Now that everyone is here we can begin the briefing." Mark took a seat next to his squad as Catherine started to outline the operation. "This mission will be divided into three separate operation, the first of which will require Sergeant Tyler's squad to board to commandeer a Covenant Stealth ship. The Physalis will meet up with it's sister ships _Zephyranthes_ and _Dendrobium _along with their support vessels for an attack on what we believe is a Covenant scout group. The 3 ships will act as a diversion. Your squad Sergeant Tyler will carry out the real operation." Mark stood up, "You expect a squad of eleven to commandeer a Covenant Ship?" Catherine began to answer his question. "I've done more simulations than I care to describe Sergeant, and yes, your team is the only one capable of this operation at the moment. We will only have one chance at this and we have every confidence that you will carry this operation out with complete success." Mark sat down, annoyed. Emma stood up to ask a question. "Why a stealth ship though? Would we be better off hijacking a capital ship, or at least a cruiser?" Catherine turned to Emma. "I'm glad you asked that Private Schneider. The reason we are going to steal a stealth ship is that secrecy is vital to the success of operation two and three. The second reason is that the specific type of ship we are targeting is what we believe to be the most advanced in the Covenant navy." A projection screen came down from the celling. A projector behind it turned on to display a familiar, spearhead shaped looking ship. Mark recognized it in an instant. "Is that the same ship we encountered near the derelict?" Catherine turned to him. "We're not sure, it could be, or it could be a sister ship. Whatever the case, we need that ship. It's stealth systems, combined with it's active camouflage makes it completely invisible. If we had that ship, we could loiter in Covenant space gathering information with impunity." Van stood up. "I still don't see how eleven Marines are going to hijack an entire ship. Can we really do it?" Catherine responded. "Of course, these ships are among the smallest we've seen in the Covenant navy, Their crew is estimated at 150. one third of these personnel are believed to be Engineers, who will not be hostile toward your team." The projector then displayed an image of an Engineer.

"On that note, that brings us to the objectives of this operation. Sergeant Tyler, your team is to infiltrate the ship and kill any crew who isn't an Engineer. We have good reason to believe that the Engineers are the only Covenant necessary for the ship to remain operational. Everyone else is to be terminated." Tiffany stood up. "OK, so we kill everyone on board who isn't a purple air bag. What then? We certainly don't know who to fly one of those things." Catherine turned to Tiffany. "Good question Corporal Tiffany. Lina will infiltrate the ship as soon as your team makes it inside. Once she is in the ship's network, she will assist the infiltration team secure the ship as well as detriment the crew's ability to repel you." Matthews interjected. "The key to this operation is speed, the faster you board the ship, the less time its crew will have to deal with you. We have every confidence you will all succeed. We may not have been able to save Reach. But with this mission, we will more than exact our revenge at the loss of our home. Good luck to you all." Lina began to speak to Mark. Sergeant, _I've detected an increase of endorphins in your system. If find it odd since we're just about to begin an operation._


End file.
